Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return
by RavensMind
Summary: Sequel to Raven, Robin, and Senras. Raven and Robin are finally together, yet the return of their new friend Senras to the living world raises new problems, and new enemies.RaeXRob, Final sequel-Raven,Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return, Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Raven gazed into her mirror, adjusting her earrings. "Stop worrying, you look great," Senras said from his meditation mirror. "Do you think we're ready for this? I think so, but just wanted another's opinion," Raven said, turning to Senras. "I know you're ready, you'll be fine. You are perfect for each other, and it helps for the new King and Queen of my planet to be married," Senras said. "Why is that?" she asked him. "It is tradition; I was the only one in the line of rulers without a spouse, and look what happened to me. So, it is viewed as good luck for Avalov," Senras said. "We can handle a team, but a kingdom? Isn't that a little much?" Raven asked. "You'll do fine, they'll love you. I know it," Senras said. "I wish you could be there for the wedding," she said, looking at the floor in dismay. "I told you that there _is _a way to bring me back," Senras said. "Can't I just kiss your ring like I had to before?" Raven asked. "Some things can never happen the same way twice, thus there is a more complicated way to do it, I still can't tell you, or I am stuck in here forever," Senras said, a little sadly, "If I do come back, I can't promise you that I won't have to go back to my old ways," Senras said to her. Raven twirled around in front of him in her wedding dress. "How do I look?" she asked. "Dressed to kill and then some, you look great, and I'm sure he won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Senras said. "Do you think we-" Raven started, but Senras cut her off. "No, it would never have worked. I am too dangerous for my own good, I am destined to be evil, and I can only be good trapped in here, not able to cause any destruction. If the situation was different, I would run to you without looking back, but as it is…" he said. "I will find the way to get you back," Raven said. Senras smiled, "Go…you don't want to keep your fiancé waiting," Senras said, slightly smiling. Raven smiled back and left the room.

Robin was pacing in front of the steps to the two thrones, where the heck was she? Had she any doubts? Maybe she changed her mind. Robin couldn't stop his nervousness as the seconds he was away from Raven ticked by slowly. The other Titans were standing off to either side of the steps, a golden railing led to the top, Terra sat on the banister, swinging her legs. "Relax, I'm sure she hasn't changed her mind," terra said, trying to ease Robin's mind. Beast boy had agreed to be there on condition that he got a few new videogames. "You are so selfish," Starfire said to Beast Boy. "Dude, I just don't see Raven marrying anyone. She is too creepy," he said. "She's just different, you have no place to call her strange, you're green!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy just turned his head. Then Raven appeared a few meters from them, walking down the red carpet to Robin, in a traditional bridal gown, Senras's black rose in her blue hair, her sapphire earrings glowing from the light. Robin swallowed hard, she walked toward them. Robin took Raven's hand and brought it in between them; he held her hand in his. The ceremony was performed by one of the castle's mages. It was not a religious marriage, thus no need for a priest, although it was similar. They exchanged rings and Robin put his hand behind her neck and brought her lips to his, kissing her as wedding bells rang in the backs of their minds, they walked hand in hand up to the two thrones, where they were then formally crowned King and Queen of Avalov.

Robin carried Raven back to their room after the ceremony, where on the mirror, Senras clapped for them. "Congratulations, you two, good luck on the road to happiness together," Senras said. Robin was startled, almost dropping Raven. "What the? How are you…?" Robin started. "That's a long story," Senras said. "Not now, soon…Right now this is your time, I'm happy for you," Senras said, disappearing back into the mirror. Robin carried Raven to the bed, about to lay her down, when she turned him around, laying him down. She fell on top of him, smiling. "Raven, you want to…?" Robin asked. "I do," she said. They started kissing each other, and then Robin stopped for a second, "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Have you thought of having kids? I mean since we're…going to do this?" Robin asked her. Raven looked at him and smiled, "Of course I've thought about it…you and I will be together forever, it would bring me great pleasure to bear _our_ children, if we would have them," Raven said, looking down at Robin. Robin smiled, "Then…do you want kids?" Raven smiled, "If you want them," she said. "I'm not sure…" Robin said. She touched her hand to his cheek, "I love you," she said. He nodded, "Okay, yes I want a kid," Robin said. Raven smiled, and they started kissing again.

Raven awoke to a whisper in the shadows, "Raven…." It hissed, a familiar voice trying to whisper. She opened her eyes to see a ghostly Senras, out of his mirror, yet transparent. "Senras…what?..." she started. "Walk with me," he said, beckoning to her. She slipped out from under Robin's arm and put on her leotard and cloak, and then followed the Lord out to the beach. They stood for a moment, watching the waves break on the shore. "What is it?" she asked him, "How did you get out of the mirror?" she asked. "I have spoken to Death…he knows that what I have to say is important, this is a one-time deal, I had to talk to you," he said, turning to her. Raven looked at his transparent face, "Why?" she asked simply. "You and Robin are thinking of a child or two, correct?" he asked her. She nodded, "yes we talked about it before we…well, you know," she said. "Yes I do, and I must be honest with you. I don't know how to tell you…Raven, your first child will be a boy, the second, a girl…their destinies at this point are already set in stone, and it poses a threat to life as we know it," he said, concern crossing his face. "But, how? Neither of them has even been conceived yet, how can they pose a threat?" Raven asked. "That answer flows in your blood, forgive me for saying, devil-child," Senras said. "Normally, I would even encourage the birth of your two kids, but, in order for my return to the living, I must uphold the wishes and demands of Death," he said. Raven sat down on the beach, absorbing his words. "You have to understand, that your father's blood will then flow through their veins, and they will evolve into beings of terrible power. I can try to guide their abilities, but, in the end it will not be enough," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But why? It's not fair…why can't I have a kid and live a normal life like everyone else?" Raven asked, almost pleading. "You are different. These questions were once asked by your mother…before you came along, and someone warned her as well, yet here you are…" he said. Raven looked up at him, "Why me?" Senras shrugged, "I can't answer that," he said to her. "Is there any hope that my kids won't do this?" Raven asked the young Lord. "There is a little hope, the hope that Robin's genes dominate yours when the child is born, but it is not certain," Senras said. "I can tell you that one of your two kids is destined to bring an end to all worlds, covering the universe in darkness…forever. I never told you what decisions to make, I only advised…but to me, this decision is perfect. If only you… weren't you…" he said. "I have an idea," she said. "What?" he asked her. "You, you can help me…help me unlearn _my_ power and learn _yours, _that way, the kids have no trace of that power," she said, sounding terribly desperate. "It could work, but only if you are willing, the road to my 

power is long, hard, and it has its own…complications," he said. "What do you mean complications?" she asked. "Well, worst case scenario, you end up like me…stuck in between life and death, too deadly to be alive, too caring to leave your loves behind… I will not teach you _my _power, but perhaps…we can teach you Servana's," he said, a ball of fire in his outstretched hand. "The power of the five elements at your command, you cannot imagine the strength at your fingertips," he said, allowing the flame to go out. "Now, we shall begin tomorrow, remember…I know it's your honeymoon soon, but no more sex until I say you are ready," Senras said. "Okay," she said, accepting his proposition. "My time outside of my reflective prison is almost up. Before I leave you, I will tell you that you can relearn your powers after the kids are born, I shall hold on to them for you, my love," he put a finger to his lips and blew her a kiss. He faded into smoke, back to the mirror.

Raven slipped out of her clothes and got back into bed beside Robin, repositioning his arm over her back. Her mind was going in different directions, thinking about giving up her powers for her children. She always considered her powers like they were her own blood, they _were _her own blood. Save the world, or destroy it, a hard choice. Every time she looked at Robin, she just thought, the hell with it, and would forsake the universe, every living thing for their love. She didn't want to stay away from him any longer, it was their wedding night, screw the universe. Raven's choice now made, Senras's warning was going to go unheeded.

Robin woke up to Raven's steady breathing on his neck, she was still fast asleep. He reached a hand down and stroked her leg with two fingers, her breath turned to a small sigh of pleasure. She opened her eyes, to see Robin's, wide open. She gave him a kiss, "Good morning," Robin said. "It will be," she said, pulling him on top of her. Robin was surprised at her spontaneous nature this early, "Really? This early? Wasn't last night enou…?" Robin started. "It's our honeymoon, boy wonder, get used to it," she said, slightly grinning. He smiled back, and kissed her.

Raven lay her head back on her pillow, Robin on her side, just getting off of her. "Well?" he asked her. "Well what? We've done this before," she said. "I know, I just want to know," he said smiling. "Terrific," she said, kissing his lips. She got out of bed and put on her leotard. She left Robin to get dressed and left for the fountain-hall. She stopped and opened Senras's door. "How I admire your defiance…it's really quite cute," Senras said as she opened the door to his room. "I'm not giving up my powers, Robin and I will take our chances," Raven said. "That's the Raven I know, so optimistic," Senras said, a little sarcastically. "You don't listen very well, do you?" a new voice said. Raven looked around Senras's room. Swirling black smoke slowly rose from a dark, hooded figure in the center of the room, it's face covered in darkness, a scythe in hand. "Death?" Raven asked. "You know, if you follow through with this, and it does confirm my warning, you are really making more work for me. And for someone who is trying to revive her friend, you don't seem too worried about me," he said. "Damn you," she said. "Watch the profanity," Death said, still standing in the center of the room. "You don't scare me," Raven said to Death. "It's not me you should be fearing at this point, devil-child!" Death said. "Your offspring spell death for trillions of lives, yet you still are willing to bring about the apocalypse," Death continued. "There might be a way to stop it," Raven said. "Of course there is, killing them, when the time comes, or not having them at all," Death said. "That is something we will not do, we want kids, and we'll have them whether you like it or not," Raven said to Death. Death's voice grew angry, "You little snot! You 

now will force death on the worlds, like father, like daughter!" he said. "Death, please don't yell at her," Senras said. "Shut up! or your soul will never leave that mirror again!" Death said. Senras reluctantly obeyed. Raven approached Senras's mirror, she reached out for his hand, he pushed it through, which was the only part of his body that he could put outside of the mirror. She kissed his ring, there was a loud crack as part of the mirror broke off, allowing his head to poke out. "Hmm, nice try, but your know-it-all mage can't leave it completely yet! I will see you soon, dear one," Death said, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Raven looked up at Senras's face, sticking out from the mirror. "Well, we're getting closer," he said. Raven reached up and kissed his lips, he smiled, but still nothing else affected the mirror. "That does it! Tell me how to free you," she said. "I cannot, the answer will come to you, it has to," Senras replied. Raven took off the first ring Senras had given her and put it in a small hole in the mirror, where it fit perfectly. The mirror shattered, Senras fell out of it, landing on the floor in front of her. "Now you've got it," he said, before passing out. Raven ran down the hall to Robin, "Robin help me," she said, as she led him to Senras. Raven and Robin lifted him to his bed, Raven told the butler to fetch him food and a drink.

When Senras awoke, Raven was beside him sitting in a chair. "Feeling better?" she asked him. "Are you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You mean you can't feel it?" he asked her. "Feel what?" she asked, still confused. "Why do you think Death appeared just after you had sex with Robin this morning?" Senras asked, trying to give her a hint. "You mean I'm-," Raven started. "Congratulations, it will be a girl," Senras said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Better go tell the father," Senras said, grinning a little. Raven left the room almost immediately. Senras reached over to the cup and took a sip of water, then ate the piece of bread on the tray. "Nine months…show time!" Senras said, laughing a little.

Robin was sitting out on the balcony of their room, Raven walked in. Robin felt her coming down the hall before she even left Senras. "Robin?" she asked. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked her. "I'm…Your…we're…" she couldn't find the words. "What?" he asked her again. She decided to have a little fun. "Okay everyone in the room who has no kids take one step forward," she said. Robin started. "Not so fast, Robin," she said, laughing a little. Robin ran over and hugged her, laughing and smiling. "Boy?" he asked her. "Girl," she said. "Both…"Senras's voice startled them. "What do you mean both?" Robin asked. "Twins," Senras said simply. "A boy…and… a girl," he said. Raven looked to Robin to see his reaction. Robin just smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure the others would want to hear this," Robin said. Raven nodded, and he led her out to the fountain-hall, where the other Titans were waiting.

"You're what? Oh wow! Congratulations guys, wow big two days! First married, now this, wow!" Terra said, smiling. "Cool, what is it?" Cyborg asked. "A girl?" Starfire asked happily. "A boy?" Beast Boy asked. "Both," Raven said. "Twins? Wow, good job Robin, hah!" Terra said, laughing a little. "Are you still going to save people?" Beast Boy asked. "Not if I have anything to say about it, she'll be off of her feet as much as possible," Senras said. The other Titans left Senras and Raven alone, as they walked with Robin to find the first lead to the crime family in the capital city.

"My dear, It's time you learned the workings of the other side," he said. "What other side?" Raven asked. Senras raised a hand and surrounded them in a black aura, teleporting them back to Jump City, 

atop Titans Tower. "The other side- the very thing you fight," Senras said. "Why would I want to learn that?" she asked him. "Because, if these kids are destined to be evil, it helps to know what you are jumping into before you actually do," Senras said. "Now, I know how to save your kids from themselves, but you'll have to play along if you want my assistance," he said. "You asshole, I thought you were my friend, that you had changed," she said. "But I am, and I have changed. Come now, my dear, did you really think you could change the ways of a warlord. Now that I am free, I must keep the evil inside me at bay by being evil myself, only I can direct it if it is willing," Senras said. "So, in order to be good…you have to be evil?" Raven asked. "It is irony of a sort," Senras said. "And I can't do it alone, so the deal is: I save your kids, you help me save myself, deal? It's a win-win," he said. "Okay," Raven said. "Where do we start?" she asked him. "Back where we began, raising my undead army to our side, and then we pick a system in space, and strike," he said. "How long after that do you have until you have to attack something again?" she asked. "A decade or two," he said. "So, it will be worth it in the long run, especially if we attack a small system," Senras said. "Fine, I'll help you, just promise you won't tell Robin about our kids' destiny," Raven said. "I promise," he said.

Raven had helped Senras reconstruct his old staff and army before the day was over. They teleported back to Avalov, just as the others got back. "Hey guys, was the lead good?" Senras asked. "No, no luck," Cyborg said. The Titans were tired form searching, so they left for the rooms Senras had given them. Raven walked with Robin back into their room, and as soon as he shut the door, he started kissing her and trying to take off her cloak. "Robin?" Raven asked. Robin stopped abruptly, "What?" he asked her. "I am already bearing our kids," she said. "So, what, you don't want to do it anymore?" he asked. "We have been doing that a lot lately, it's been weeks since we had a heart to heart talk," Raven said. "Okay, whatever you want, Raven," Robin said, walking out to the balcony with her. "So what's on your mind?" Robin asked. "Well, I was thinking that we need to talk of names for the kids," Raven said. "Ok, any particular name that you have chosen?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head, "I'm at a loss, I can't think of any I like," Raven said. "Well, I'll have to think about it then, because I don't have any ideas either," Robin said. Raven frowned, "Are you sure that we're ready for this?" Raven asked. "Of course we are, at least I thought we were," Robin said. "Do you think it's too soon?" she asked. "Well, what do you think? They are going to be yours too, you know," Robin said. "Oh Robin, I don't know, I suppose we should've waited, but I love you so much," Raven said. "I love you too…Hey, we can do this, it'll be okay," he said. "How do you know?" she asked. "It's not a prediction, Raven, I just have a feeling that this is right, just as I felt that you and I are meant for each other," Robin said. Raven smiled at him, eased by his words. She stepped closer and took off his cape. "I thought you didn't want to do that anymore," Robin said. "I guess I was just nervous about the kids, not anymore," she said. He smiled and kissed her.

There was a storm in the night, the waves crashed harder on the shore against the cliff. Senras was the only one out that night. He regretted having killed Servana, he missed her terribly. It was necessary though, to protect Raven and her friends. Senras thought again to what he was doing, "Why am I such a tool?" he said out loud. "Because you love and want something that cannot be yours," a voice said. Death appeared from black smoke beside him. "What do you want?" Senras asked. "I want to help you," Death said. Senras looked down, "How? I am an evil warlord, I turn cities to ash, I make rivers of lands fill with the blood of its rulers, and I even when I feel like it, kill for pleasure. How the hell can you help me? 

I am beyond help…" Senras said. "When was it that you lost your free will?" Death asked. "You know that, why ask?" Senras said. "Just curious if you know," Death said. "What troubles you most?" Death asked. "There is only one Raven for two men," Senras said. "Servana while beautiful and smart, had one major flaw," Senras continued. "She wasn't Raven," Death finished for him. "Now, I'm supposed to sit by and help her as much as I can, while Robin reaps the rewards that I wish were mine?" Senras asked Death, "Why is it so goddamn unfair?" "You need a distraction," Death said. "I don't know what though," Senras said. Death put his hand on Senras's shoulder, and whispered into his ear, "Go back to war…the battlefield is where you are destined to live and die, as are the other helpless citizens that you slaughter." "I can't, she won't like-"Senras started. "Why do you care what she thinks? She made her choice- Robin, not you! You are just a side love, she cannot have both of you, and now, she is bearing Robin's kids, you have lost…" Death said. "No…" Senras said, looking down at the sand. "Admit your defeat and leave her behind! You don't always win," Death said. Senras reached into his cloak and pulled out the snakehead staff, summoning a skeletal warrior. "General," Senras said. "Yes, my lord, what do you wish?" it hissed. "Ready the ships…we have work to do," Senras said. Death grinned and dissolved back into black smoke.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 coming soon, please R&R. I love hearing from my readers!

Yours truly,

RavensMind


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return, Chapter 2**

Raven awoke to a sweet smell filling the room; she looked toward her side table, there was a steaming cup of tea with a small note on it. _Raven- Good morning, have a sip. I will be back later –Senras. _Oh how sweet, Raven thought. Where did he go? Raven slipped out from under the covers and took a sip of the tea, it was sweetened slightly, not too strong, her favorite. She put on her leotard and cloak and left Robin to his dreams. She went to Senras's room, hoping for some clue as to where he went, she entered and looked around. Something was missing; the room looked unfinished, as if something had been taken. Gazing from left to right, Raven saw nothing that would not normally be there.

Then, she looked to the wall, where the broken snakehead staff had been mounted in a glass case, the case was open- empty. "Oh shit," Raven said aloud. "Watch that profanity," a voice said. She whirled around to see Death standing a few feet behind her. "Where is he?" she asked calmly. "Doing what he does best," Death said. "He wouldn't…he-," Raven started. "He is not your love, Robin is. You chose another over him, I convinced him that he lost you," Death said. "Why?" Raven asked. "I never usually disclose this much, but since you are so persistent…It is in his blood to kill millions, burn worlds to nothing," Death said. "Why does he have to kill? Why can't he choose?" she asked. "Let me put it to you this way. Many think it is my pleasure to take their loved ones from this life, that I plan to make their lives miserable, and they are correct, but only slightly. I deliver balance to the morals of this universe by eliminating those who need to be removed, good or bad," Death said.

"What does this have to do with Senras?" she asked. "How do I eliminate these people, I select one or many to execute my order, your Senras stuck out as a clear killer, I knew that he would deliver me many. So, one time, he was on the verge of death…dying, I came to him…and I offered him a deal, which he accepted," Death said. "What kind of deal?" Raven asked, getting angry. "Senras is only afraid of one thing-Me. He, like many, do not know what will happen once they die, thus it becomes a fear. I offered him his life back, and he wished for another chance to be with you again, another chance to love you. I granted it, and… in exchange, he would execute my orders for balance in the universe, if not, I would make him kill someone close to him, his powers would be mine to control," Death said.

Raven had a sad, angry look on her face. "So, that is why he has to-," she started. "Yes, that is why he no longer has a choice; he did use to have a choice, once upon a time…" Death finished. Raven thought about what Death had just told her, coming to a realization, "You…you're going to kill him aren't you?" Death looked down, "He threatens the balance of morals, I can't have that…this will be his final order, he cannot cheat me again, and I must keep true to the balance. I have issued my sentence upon his soul, which will be mine in moments…you, my dear…you have broken his heart, if you had stayed with him instead of Robin…I will see you soon," Death said. "Wait! Is there a way to bring him back into balance?" Raven cried out to Death. "Only if you can go into the past…" Death said. With that, he was gone in a bang of smoke, leaving Raven alone.

Robin woke up; he opened his eyes, to nothing. Where was Raven? He got up and quickly put on his uniform and went to find her. He found her in the courtyard, looking at the sky. "Morning…" she said, not a word of joy in her voice. "Hey, what's up?" Robin asked. Raven turned to him, a sad look on her face. "Is it something about the kids?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head. "Do you know anything 

about time travel?" Raven asked. "No. Why would you ask?" Robin asked her, a little puzzled. "I thought so," she said, moping away. "Wait, Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, stopping her from going. "Senras is going to die," she said simply. "Why? How?" Robin asked. "It's not important," she said. "Yes it is! Raven, tell me," Robin said, pushing for more. Raven told Robin, word for word what Death had told her. He frowned, a sad look on his face. She turned to go; he put his hand on her shoulder. "I think I know how we can help," he said, leading Raven inside. Terra was sitting on a chair in the fountain-hall, eating breakfast. The others were still in bed. Robin took out his communicator, "Robin to Jump prison, come in!" "Yes, Robin?" the jailor asked. "Put Warp on the line," Robin said.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked. "Saving Senras," he said. "What do you want, bird-brat?" Warp asked. "I'd like to know how to go back in time," Robin said. "Well who wouldn't?!" Warp asked. "I mean it! How do you go back in time?" Robin asked. "Information is not free…" Warp said. "I have cash," Robin said. "It's not money I was thinking…something a little more valuable to _you, _Robin," Warp said. "What is that?" Robin asked. "A kiss from your girlfriend, and 10 grand," Warp said. Raven's face fluttered from anger to just plain old pissed off. "Screw you," Raven said. "Yeah, be a little more realistic Warp," Robin said. "You are asking me about time travel, and you tell _me _to get serious?" Warp asked. "Fine, we'll figure it out ourselves," Robin said. Robin turned off the communicator and put it away. Raven tore through the castle to Senras's library, which was dimly lit by the torchlight. She searched the book titles with her mind, finally finding it, _Time Travel. _Raven opened it and began reading.

_The path to the past, present, and future can be found in the depths of one's mind. The method used by the ancient mages to correct the universe has been hidden in secret; the map to its location has been lost for thousands of years. There is one other method, but is darker, yet easier. The origin of the mages deep magic was of darkness, and this darkness has long been banned to practice. Some say that the art of sacrifice is only used by that of a sick cult, and have been banned in many places of the universe. Last case study of sacrifice was in Avalov, a king who many argue had gone mad with obsession for his lost love, had tried to use this method of teleportation to undo the past. His kingdom turned on his evil practice, for the sacrifice would have to be someone emotionally close to the traveler, evil ways was this. The step-by-step process would forbid the sacrifice to be saved in the past from this very fate, thus once they are gone, they are gone, so choose wisely. The King did not succeed and could not try it again, for he had no one else to turn to. The traveler/s, must sacrifice this soul upon a golden altar, a dagger made of volcanic rock must pierce their heart, and then the traveler/s must say their intended path to the removed heart, past or future. To get back from either past or future, the traveler/s must then cut the heart into how many travelers there are, and each must drink one drop of blood to return to the present. Seeing your past/future self will not destroy the universe, it will just be a little confusing to them. _Raven finished reading and put the book down, what would classify as emotionally close? Raven then found a loophole, it never said which emotion. She smiled, pleased with herself and left the library.

Robin finished eating his breakfast and went outside for some air. He still had no idea what they would name their kids. Maybe Raven was right; maybe they weren't ready for kids yet. He shook it off; he didn't want to think that, he couldn't. Robin didn't know how they would save Senras either, time travel…hah, shit. Robin wasn't about to let Warp have the money or Raven kiss him, but if there was no other choice, he might have to. "A lot on your mind, boy wonder?" Death said, appearing beside him out of smoke. "If I do, it's only because you put it there," Robin said. "Come now, Robin you can't hope to 

save Senras," Death said. "Why can't you let him live?" Robin asked. "Robin, I thought you were smarter, you must realize that _everyone _will die sooner or later, you all will, you will, you friends will, and Raven will. Besides, he is setting off the balance," Death said. "Why does the balance matter?" Robin asked. "It matters, because without it, evil and good roam free. You see, I try to be as fair as I can, so, I don't see why the whole universe can't live by that same rule," Death said. "Surely there has to be someone else…" Robin said. "I suppose…since you are so desperate, I wonder if you would be willing to make a deal…" Death said. "What kind of deal?" Robin asked, wary of Death's words. "I will give Senras back his free will, and his soul, if you would be willing to do a little work for me," Death said. "How long until he gets it back?" Robin asked. "Soon, I promise. You are going to come work for me for a little bit, upstairs, you'll love it there, nobody tells you when to go to bed, you get all the food you want, and you get to kill all day…just for me," Death said. "Okay, but not for long," Robin said.

Death handed Robin a black robe and a small scythe, the size of his bo staff. "Do I have to wear this?" Robin asked. "Do not question my orders," Death said, "or your friend won't get his soul back." Robin nodded and turned to leave, "Can I just go tell Raven?" "Very well, but be fast, we have a lot to kill," Death said, tapping his foot. Robin ran inside finding Raven in the fountain-hall talking to Terra. Raven gasped when she saw his robe and scythe, "What has he done to you?" "Nothing, listen I made a deal, Death will give Senras his freedom and life back if I do some work for him for a little bit," Robin explained. "How long?" Raven asked. "Only for a little while," Robin said. "How do you know that?" Raven asked. "Death gave me his word," Robin replied. "Oh yeah, because he is the one to trust," Raven said sarcastically, "Well, okay if it'll save Senras, you can go, just be careful," Raven said. Robin kissed her lips, "I'll be back in one piece, I promise." Raven watched as Death encased Robin and himself in black smoke and disappeared.

"Sir, new orders?" the skeleton general asked his Lord. "Yes…I am feeling different…set course back to Avalov," Senras said. "But sir, you were instructed to…" the general started. "Damn the instructions, when I give an order, you follow it!" Senras said, smacking the skeleton. "Yes sir, we will turn back immediately," the skeleton, recovering from the hit. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Death asked, appearing behind Senras. "Going home, I feel that I've endured this debt to you long enough!" Senras said. "You endure it until I release you," Death said. Senras scoffed and walked to gaze out the window in the control room. "You and I are done here," Senras said. "Where will you go? What will you do with your life?" Death asked. Senras knew that Death already knew the answers, but gave them anyway, "Avalov, to help Raven and Robin." "Her heart is not yours," Death reminded him. "Neither is it his," Senras said, referring to Robin.

"You must finish what you started- destroy the target," Death said. "No." Senras said. "What did you say to me?" Death asked. "NO!" Senras repeated, more defiantly. "I can take the lives of your friends," Death said. "I don't care, you said it yourself- I am alone," Senras said. "Very well, I release you, besides, I have a new deal that I am working on," Death conceded. "Who?" Senras asked. "Robin…you see, he gave himself to me to save you, ironically, I was going to let you go after the assignment, but this works too," Death said, adding a small laugh. "You're welcome," Death said. "I didn't thank you for anything," Senras said. "You will," Death said, giving a tiny grin. "The hell I will," Senras said. "Watch the profanity," Death said, leaving. "What the hell are you all staring at? Get us back to Avalov!" Senras ordered the skeletons. Senras sat down at his desk in the control room, putting his hands on his face. He was free, but free to do what? Stand by and watch as the girl of his life goes off with another? No. He had to find something, anything, to get his love for her distracted. Oh, 

damn, this is going to end badly, I know it. Senras looked up from his hands to see Avalov coming into view. Well, here goes everything.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing football in the castle's gym; and Terra and Starfire were out in the capital city, shopping, of all things. Raven was reading on her throne, her mind at peace. At least it was- Cyborg had just ran into the room with the football under his arms, "Booyah! Touch down!" Beast Boy came bounding in after him, "I want a rematch." "I'm sure you do, tofu-boy, but you see, I'm too busy, I have to finish my victory lap!" Cyborg said, grinning proudly as he walked to the kitchen. "Hey Raven!" Beast boy said. Raven just cocked and eyebrow, "Hi." "Want to play? You can be referee!" Beast boy asked. Raven sighed, "Okay, but only for a little bit," she put her book down and followed him to the gym; Cyborg came in shortly after them. "Okay, uh…go?" Raven said, not really knowing how to start the game. The ball was placed in the center, so they'd both have a free shot at it, they were on either side of the court, and rushed at the ball on Raven's go. Raven sat down on a chair and watched them in silence. She had realized this before, but she couldn't help notice how immature they were compared to herself. After the first hour, Raven had tried to get out of the game so she could go read, but Beast Boy wouldn't let her. She slipped out after Cyborg made his tenth win against Beast Boy. Raven went back to her throne, and picked up her book, she opened to her page and-. Terra and Starfire came dashing in. Can't someone get a little peace and quiet around here? Raven pretended not to notice them.

"Hello, Raven," Starfire said. "Hi," Raven said trying not to sound annoyed. "How are you feeling?" Terra asked. "What do you mean?" Raven asked, cocking her eyebrow again. "Well, I mean you do have two kids on the way, just wondering if you were okay," Terra said. "I'm fine," Raven replied, halfway lying. "Have a name for either of them?" Terra asked, curious. "Not yet, I need to wait for Robin to get back to talk to him about it," Raven said, turning a page in her book. "Please Raven, talk to us," Starfire said, pushing Raven's book down ever so slowly. Raven sighed and put her book down. "Really, guys, I'm fine. I still have a few months before you really need to start asking that," Raven said. "Raven, Starfire, can I ask you two something?" Terra asked. "Depends on what it is," Raven said. "Of course Terra!" Starfire said. Terra looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room, "Raven, how did you and Robin hook up?" "Well, we had built a strong relationship talking at night and in the morning, It only took another person to show me that I should be with him, I was questioning it in my mind before, but was nervous and unsure of my emotions, so I finally acted on them after talking with Senras, why do you ask?" Raven asked. "Well, I'm wondering If I could start something with Beast Boy," Terra said. Raven had to hold back a laugh. Starfire just looked at her blankly. "Why is that funny, Raven?" Terra asked, noticing the dark girl's suppressed snicker. "Because, it's Beast Boy, he has the mental capacity of a five year old, he's not mature enough for a relationship like that," Raven explained. "What do you think Starfire?" Terra asked. "Friend, I think Raven might be right, Beast Boy is not known for his intelligence. But I will be happy if you do start something," Starfire replied. Raven looked to the door as it opened suddenly, the Lord of Avalov and his skeleton guards walking in.

Raven got up from her throne, ran down the stairs, and hugged Senras. "Where were you?" she asked. "Defying Death, where were you?" he replied. "I…where's Robin?" Raven asked. Senras's smile faded. "I don't know, but why?" Senras asked. "He went with Death to save you, I suspected him to be back," Raven said. "No, he won't be back for a week or so," Senras said. "Death will have him busy," Senras 

finished. "Oh, okay," Raven said. "So, what have you girls been doing?" he asked them. "Just talking," Terra said. "About what?" Senras inquired. "Nothing," Starfire said. "Your thoughts betray you…but I will not continue to push for information, for the subject does not concern me," Senras said, reading the two girls' minds. "Girls, if you'd be so kind, I'd like to have a talk with Raven…" he said, asking them to leave. They obliged, leaving Senras and Raven alone in the great throne room. "Come, we must talk," he said, leading her to the tow thrones. He sat in the one on the right, Raven sat on the left. "What is it? Is it about Robin?" she asked. "No…well yes, sort of. Raven, are you happy?" Senras asked. "Of course, why?" Raven asked. "Well, you know how much I love you too; Robin is not the only one. I seem to be having a hard time accepting that you'll never be with me again. I just can't move on, especially with Servana gone," Senras said.

Raven looked down, then at him, "I love you too, but I'm only one girl, and Robin is my lover, soon to be a parent with me. I can't change my mind now, so you will have to find some way to go on," Raven said. "I can't, I've tried so hard, but no matter how hard I try, I just end up giving you a gift, or doing something for you, by the way, how was the tea?" he asked. "Perfect…I…I can't break Robin's heart…" Raven said. "Then why do you have to break mine?" Senras asked. Raven looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say. "I came back for you, now I cannot have you, I should've just died when death offered me that deal, anything is better than this heartache," Senras said, angry with himself. Raven put a hand on his shoulder, "You…you love me that much that you'd rather die than not be mine…?" Raven asked, touched by his words. Senras nodded, holding her other hand. "I love…I can't do this with you, I love Robin too, you and I just can't be…" Raven said, letting him take her hand. Senras had tearing eyes, "Raven, please." "It would be wrong…I can't be with both of you," Raven said. "Does he love you more than I?" Senras asked. "I…I don't know, yes, after all, he wanted kids with me," Raven said. "Would you want kids with me?" she asked. "If you would've wanted them, yes," Senras replied."I can't make this decision by myself…and the only one I know who could help me choose is one of the choices," Raven said. "Maybe you should ask the others," Senras said. She nodded and left him on the throne, to ask the others.

About an hour later, Raven came back into the throne room. Senras walked over to her, "What did they say?" "They had a hard time answering, but the majority thinks that you and I are perfect together, and yet so am I and Robin," Raven said. "You, Robin, and I have got to figure this out…" Senras said. "Senras," Raven started. "Yes?" he asked her. "Are you religious?" she asked. "No, are you?" he asked, she shook her head. "Do you view uh, maybe one time being unfaithful as okay?" she asked. "What are you saying?" he asked. "I think that to help make up my mind, I need to know you and Robin as well as I can, even how you do…" Raven started. Senras picked up where she was going with this, "Raven, you are bearing his kids, I don't think that we should…" He said. "It would help me decide," Raven said. "Well, only if you don't say anything to anyone, and it is discreet, I will have you," Senras said. "Okay, come with me," Raven said, leading him to her and Robin's room. She had started to take off her cloak, when he kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear, "thank you, my love..." then he kissed her ear, and she let him take her.

**Author's Comment: **Eeny meeny miny mo, which will Raven end up choosing as she explores _every _aspect of her two lovers to help in her decision? I almost don't even know, Chapter 3 coming soon. Oh and R&R please, again, I love hearing from my readers.

Yours Truly-

RavensMind


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return Chapter 3**

Robin looked to Death as they stood before a tall building, "Why are we here?" "Your first order is in there, you must take the executive's head and bring it down to me," Death said. "What did he do to deserve this?" Robin asked. "Nothing," Death said. "Then why do we have to kill him?" Robin asked. "We must restore balance to this universe, I told you that, now go take his head," Death ordered. Robin obeyed and went into the building, Death waited outside, listening intently for the swipe of the scythe cutting off the man's head. Robin stood behind his target, having doubts, then with one swipe, he decapitated the executive, and Robin then picked up the head and carried it out to Death. "Good," Death said, taking the head and illuminated it with a red flame, then it disappeared. Robin hung his head to Death. "Are you sure you are willing to continue doing this for Senras?" Death asked. "If it will save him," Robin said. "You know, Raven suits him as a lover better than she does you," Death said. "How would you know?" Robin asked. "I have examined their souls, hers belongs cradled in his," Death said.

"Plus, he does satisfy her better," Death said. "Excuse me? They haven't done that…ever," Robin said. "Well, see for yourself," Death replied, revealing a portal-window showing Senras and Raven lying in bed together. "No, you're lying, she wouldn't…" Robin said. "You see, Raven's mind is in total confusion, she cannot pick between you two, she asked him to do this for her to help her choice. And I think she is beginning to see through her confusion to decide…It will be you, whose heart is left broken on the rocks. You'd better decide quickly, you can stop working for me, and allow him to die…Raven will be all yours," Death said, his voice getting softer. "She wouldn't want me to…it wouldn't be right, especially if she found out," Robin said. "You worry too much, and besides, she didn't seem to care enough about you to jump in bed with Senras. You know I am right, take what is yours…" Death said, tempting his heart. "Come on, we have more people to kill, don't we?" Robin asked, ignoring Death's attempts. "As you wish," Death said, closing the portal-window and dissolved Robin and himself into smoke.

Raven turned over in bed to lay her hand on Senras's chest. "Thank you," she said, kissing his lips. "Anything to help you make up your mind," Senras said. Then the door handle started to turn, Senras disappeared into blackness, and Raven pulled the covers to her neck. "Raven?" Terra asked, entering her room. "Yes?" Raven asked. "Are you okay? I heard you moaning, anything hurt?" Terra asked. "I just have a headache…" Raven said, lying. "Okay, need any medicine for it?" Terra asked. "No, I took some," Raven replied, "What do you want Terra?" "I was wondering if you could help me get something started with Beast Boy," Terra said. "Well…Have you tried talking to him about this?" Raven asked. "No, I'm too embarrassed to," Terra said. "I need your advice on something as well…" Raven said.

"Sure, what is it?" Terra asked. "Well, I am having second thoughts about my marriage to Robin…" Raven said. "Well, what is going through your mind that you are reconsidering?" Terra asked, sitting at the foot of Raven's bed. "I love two…I can only be with one or the other, I don't want to break their hearts…but I will, if I choose one or the other," Raven said. "Hmm, that is complicated. It's between Robin and Senras right?" Terra asked, to clarify. Raven nodded, and looked down. "Robin is good for you, he helps bring you from your darkness to a lighter, happier person, and you make his day just to give him a smile," Terra said. "How do you know that?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow. "He talked with me about this once or twice, he 

loves it when you laugh or smile, and it brings happiness to his mind. Now Senras, on the other hand, is as mysterious as you, I've noticed that your just being in the room elates his face, you two don't really need to say anything, your attraction and subtle glances speak for you, to the other. You comfort each other in each other's time of need; he showers you in gifts of his affection, even just doing little things for you. Yet, now you are going to have Robin's children, and Senras is free from Death's grasp to be with you, this will be a very tough decision for you, you three will have to discuss it, I think," Terra said, finishing. "I knew most of what you said, but thanks…" Raven said. "Now about me and Beast Boy, how do I talk to him?" Terra asked. "Take him somewhere where you have been before that you both enjoy, and bring it up after you have fun for a little bit, it will shock him, I think at first, but you'll be fine," Raven said.

Terra gave Raven a hug, "Thanks, I knew I could…Raven, are you…dressed?" terra asked after hugging her through the covers. "Uh, no, I was sleeping before you came in, I don't wear anything when I sleep anymore," Raven said, there was an awkward pause, then Terra stopped hugging her and got up. "Hope your headache goes away, Raven," Terra said, leaving her. As soon as she was gone, Senras appeared laying beside Raven in bed. "Smart girl…" he said simply. "Yes…" Raven said, searching for something else to say.

Then Terra burst back into the room, seeing Senras in bed with Raven. Raven looked panicky at first, but then switched to serious. "Raven…you three _really_ need to talk now," Terra said, looking at the two lovers. Raven was going to say something, but Senras put his hand on her shoulder, his touch instantly calming her. "Terra, please don't tell Robin we did this, Raven is trying to choose between us, so she wanted to know how each of us do," Senras explained. Terra frowned, "Raven is married, that was wrong." "Then why did it feel so right?" Raven asked Senras. The three stayed silent for a little bit, then Terra left them to go find Beast Boy.

Robin looked down, it had been a week and Death said he only had two more to kill; it took a while for Death to finally agree to lower the amount of people. Death looked at Robin, pleased with his progress and abilities. "You've done well, you know what…I'll just say you killed the next two, and take them myself, you can go back home to Raven," Death said, releasing Robin from the debt, the scythe and robe he had given Robin disappeared, and Robin was back in uniform. "I'm not sure I _want _to go back," Robin said. "You don't mean that…think of your children, Robin, they need you," Death said. Robin looked at Death, "Did she really cheat on me with Senras?" "Yes…and you three will have much to sort out," Death replied. "Why did she do it?" Robin asked. "I'll let her tell you, now…go, we'll be seeing each other again before you die, I bid you farewell, young Robin," Death said, teleporting Robin back to Avalov. Robin decided to take a short vacation back home at Jump City with Starfire, "If Raven wants to end this marriage, then I guess she can have her wish!" He said to himself.

A month later, Robin appeared in the fountain-hall, and seated on her throne was Raven, reading, waiting for him. She glanced up and smiled at him, motioning for him to sit in his throne beside her. He walked over and sat down; she put her book down and looked at him for a long time…Robin finally broke the silence, "Why?" Raven cocked an eyebrow as to not knowing what he meant. "Why did you cheat on me?" Robin asked. Fear crossed Raven's face, "How do you know about that?" she asked him. "Death showed me the two of you together, why?" Robin asked again, sounding a little angry. "It's not what you think, it's not that I don't love you…I do," Raven started. "Then why? I thought what he had been special," Robin said, a sad expression upon his face. "It is, Robin…Its just…I…I…I can't do this…" 

Raven said, her eyes starting to water. "Hey…what is it?" Robin asked. Raven turned her head from him, hesitated, and then turned back. "Our children are cursed…" Raven said. She then explained to him what Death and Senras had revealed to her before. "Why _our_ kids?" Robin asked. Raven held his hand, "I am the daughter of Trigon, my children will be connected to him just as I am…They pose a threat to the universe being overtaken by my father, two new pawns for his chessboard…Robin…I can't be a mother…" Raven said, crying a little when she said it. Robin looked down, "No…" Robin shook it off, "That doesn't explain why you cheated on me."

"I can't choose between you two…Senras can't move on, and I cannot let your heart break…I love you too much. I asked Senras for him to have me, so I could better choose between you, knowing how you do…that. Both of you are pretty equal in that regard, but I still can't choose," Raven said. "But, you chose me, you married me…" Robin said. "I guess I am having second thoughts…Especially since now that Senras has his free will back, he cares for me that he would go back in time and die if it would stop this heartbreaking situation," Raven said, looking away from Robin. "We'll find a way to make this work…we will," Robin said. Senras came in and walked up the steps to Raven and Robin, his cape flowing behind him. "Hi Robin…" Senras said, unsure of how to approach the issue. "Hi," Robin said, coldly, yet nice. "You two…talk yet?" Senras asked. Raven nodded and looked at Robin. "How are we going to fix this mess?" Senras asked both of them. "We don't know," Robin said.

The two guys looked at the girl they both loved, and then turned to look at each other. "You and I are going to finish this, one way or another," Senras said. "Yeah, but what will you do about the kids?" Robin asked. "I can save them, there is a way, but it means that you will no longer be their father," Senras said. Robin frowned, sadness in his eyes. "You must choose, the universe or fatherhood, it's not an easy choice…but it also means that Raven has to choose along with your choice, whatever you decide, she must decide between us then," Senras said. Robin cocked his eye up, "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Well, to stop the kids from being yours, there has to be another man to be their father, I can change it through magic, but there just has to be another that she has had…In this case, that would be me," Senras said. Raven looked from her husband to her childhood crush, still trying to decide. "Robin…It might behoove you to be honest with Raven, just as she has been honest with you," Senras said. Robin got defensive, "What are you saying?"

"I know that you and Starfire have been dating behind Raven's back," Senras said. Raven's anger sparked, "Is that true, Robin?" "No…yes…Well, I thought that you didn't love me any more when you cheated on me, so I went to her, and she still loves me," Robin admitted. "How could you?" Raven asked. "How could _I? _How could _you_? You cheated on me, and I thought you didn't love me anymore!" Robin said, arguing with Raven. "This ends now, I can't stay married to someone who won't talk to me before running off with some hot airhead," Raven said. "And I can't stay married to a creepy, devil-daughter who can't control her sex drive," Robin said, stomping off.

Raven was about to yell at him again, but stopped and just looked after him. "What am I doing? I just lost the one person who understood me…" Raven said to herself, she started to cry, putting her face in her hands. Senras put his hand on her shoulder, "You haven't lost him, he's right here," Senras said, referring to himself. Raven stopped crying and kissed him, "Thank you…I love you," Raven said, her tears disappearing. "Let's go upstairs and go to sleep, this is a lot of excitement for one night," Senras said, leading Raven to his room, her things were there when they got there. She took of her cloak and crawled into her bed opposite Senras's, she slept in her leotard that night, alone.

Raven woke up the next morning feeling sick to her stomach; she went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There were bags under her eyes. "Hey Raven, you look like shit," a voice said. Raven whirled around to see Death standing in the doorway. "Screw you," she said, turning back to the mirror. "Senras changed to be the father of the kids while you were sleeping, you will feel bad for a few hours at most," Death said. "This was all your idea, wasn't it? Getting Robin to think I didn't love him anymore," Raven said. Death nodded, "I made a promise to Senras, and I don't intend to break it." "What promise?" Raven asked. "I promised him that he and you will be husband and wife before he died, he wanted a better life for you and your kids, besides if he wasn't the father of your kids and your husband, Robin would, and I can't have that.

You see, I win too, sure Robin's heart was broken, but it is a small price to pay to save the universe," Death said. Raven looked into the sink and splashed her face with water. "So, Senras is the father now?" Raven asked. "Yes…oh look at the time, I've got to get back to work, some moron on Earth in the Middle East is offsetting the balance of good and evil, I bid you farewell, my fair Raven," Death said, leaving Raven in a blast of smoke. Senras entered after Death left, "How are you feeling?" he asked her sweetly. "Awesome…" she said sarcastically. He laughed a little, "Don't worry, it'll wear off," Senras said. "Well, Senras, when do you want to have the wedding?" she asked, smiling. "After Robin confirms the divorce," he replied. "Okay," she said. "You and I will be together again soon," Senras said. "Forever, my love," Raven said, kissing him before he left the room.

**Author's Comment: **i just wanted to thank the reviewers' support, and I'm going to say right now, that I don't see this story ending anytime soon, hah. Love the comments, please keep the reviews coming! They help me work to right that next chapter.

Yours Truly,

RavensMind


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return, Chapter 4**

The other Titans left for Jump City, Robin insisted that they get back to work, but Raven stayed behind with Senras. After a week, Raven decided to go to the tower and pick up some of her books. She teleported and appeared on the roof, entering the building and crossing to her room. Raven loaded a bag with the rest of her things and was about to leave when Robin stopped her outside her door. "I didn't know you were here…didn't hear your broom pull up," Robin said, his reference calling her a witch. She calmly opened her bag, slipped off a shoe, and took out a high-heeled shoe with a steel heel. Raven put it on and did a roundhouse kick, her heel slamming into Robin's jaw, knocking him to the ground. She removed the shoe and placed it in her bag, put her other shoe back on, and she walked out of the tower, leaving Robin with a dislocated jaw. Robin just stared after her in disbelief and shock, "Bitch," he said to her back, not regretting the hate seeping from his voice. She stopped walking, standing still in the hall. Robin listened for her response, and then he heard her cry a little, a tear dropped to the floor, she almost dropped her things. Robin just stood, holding his hurt jaw, watching the dark sorceress almost break down, crying, and he didn't even try to comfort her, for he felt only remorse for her. "I…loved…you," she said through her tears. Robin turned and walked to his own room, pretending like he couldn't hear her. Raven teleported back to Avalov and sought Senras.

Robin looked at his bruise in the mirror, Raven's heel imprint still there. He looked at himself long and hard, how could you treat her like that? You know how much she has been through, why did you torment her? She has had so many call her names; tease her here for being different. Robin cleaned the bruise. He went from his room to the medical wing to get his jaw looked at; Terra was there, acting as his nurse. "Okay, Robin, what army did you piss off?" Terra asked, jokingly. "The cold hard bitch, know it?" Robin asked. He did it again, stop calling her names, Robin thought to himself. "Huh?" Terra asked. "Never mind," Robin said, getting on the operating table. Terra looked at the bruise, seeing a heel imprint, and then looked in his eyes. "Raven?" Terra asked Robin. Robin nodded, feeling terrible when he did. "Oh Robin, what did you do?" Terra asked. "Just forget it, help me patch this up," Robin said, trying to get out of the conversation. "Okay, I'm going to reposition the jaw bone, this might hurt a little," Terra said. Then Terra picked up her foot, and kicked him from the other side, his jaw sliding back into place. Robin yelled in pain. "Quit being such a baby," Terra said, placing her foot back on the floor. Robin felt his jaw, it ached, but it was back in place. He got up and thanked Terra, he was about to walk out when she stopped him. "What did you do to Raven?" she asked him. "I called her a bitch, and referred to her as a witch," Robin said. Terra reached out and smacked him. "Ouch! What was that for?" Robin asked. "Hurting my friend's feelings," Terra said, stomping past him to the living room. Robin stared after her, he knew she was right, he shouldn't have called Raven that. "Now what?" Robin asked himself aloud.

Raven ran up to the two thrones, where Senras sat, waiting for her. Senras saw the tear marks on her face. "What happened?" Senras asked. "He…he called me a…" Raven started. "A bitch _and _a witch?" he asked her. She nodded. "I just can't believe he would treat me like that, after all we've been through," 

Raven said. Senras motioned for her to come closer, she did, and he held her in his arms. "Remember when you said that I would need to learn more powers?" she asked him. "Yes, why?" Senras asked her. "I think I want to learn some new things," she said. "It's a big step from saying it, to doing it…can you take it?" Senras asked her, whispering in her ear. She looked up into his eyes, which were looking into hers, a caring feeling seethed into hers from his. "I choose to, teach me your powers," Raven said, kissing his lips as she said it. He smiled, "I have something for you, then, my dear Raven. Senras led her to the library, down the center of all the bookshelves to a great black door. He opened it, revealing a vast room, weaponry, arms, and armor lined the walls. "Wow," Raven said, gazing at the armory. "This is for you," Senras said, leading her over to a golden chest. She opened it, and inside was a black cloak like his, only it was her size, and underneath was a dark-blue decorated sword, slim, yet razor-sharp. "They used to be Servana's, but now, they belong to you, my dear," Senras said, handing her the blade and cloak. Raven kissed him, "Thank you, now can you teach me to sword fight?" "Yes, I can, and I will. You and I will show Robin what love is…while we fight the degenerate criminals," Senras said, taking off her blue cloak, and replacing it with the black one. "That color really brings out the color in your eyes," Senras said. "I love you," she said, hugging him. He gave her a kiss, "Now…let's get started, we have a lot of work to do," Senras said, he drew his sword and she drew hers.

Cyborg sat on the couch, watching the football game with Beast Boy. Every commercial they rushed to the kitchen for another soda and try to beat each other back to the couch. So far Beast Boy was winning with a two commercial lead. "You're not going to beat me this time!" Cyborg yelled as the TV went to a commercial. They raced for the fridge, running past Starfire so fast that they caused her to spin in a circle. Cyborg was first back to the couch this time, "Oh yeah." "Not fair, you pushed me!" Beast boy protested. "I never touched you! Starfire, did I push him?" Cyborg asked. "Umm…no," Starfire said. "See, she said I didn't, so I didn't," Cyborg said. "She's biased, ever since I pulled that prank on her last week she's had it in for me!" Beast Boy argued. "Not my fault," Cyborg said, turning back to the TV. Robin walked in the room; Terra was sitting down at the island in the kitchen, eating some lunch. They fell silent as Robin descended the stairs. "What?" he asked. The Titans looked at each other, and then at him, "We heard about what went on between you and Raven," Cyborg said a little angrily. "Dude, that wasn't nice, even I never called her that, I know better," Beast boy said. "That's because you're afraid that she'll turn you into a permanent toad," Robin said. "Robin, Raven is our friend…and we don't want to see her hurt, especially by one of our own," Starfire said. "Give me a break guys, she cheated on me and is divorcing me for that arrogant-creepy king," Robin said. "That doesn't give you permission to hurt her feelings whenever you feel like it," Terra replied. "I don't need this," Robin said. He started to walk away, then there was a smash as the big window broke, the glass shattering. The Titans turned to see the intruder, ready to fight, but they stopped when they saw who it was. "Raven…what is it?" Cyborg asked. They noticed her new black cloak flowing as the breeze blew outside; her hood was covering her face, all but her eyes and mouth showing. "Come on, Robin…you are mine!" Raven said, unsheathing her blade and lunging at him. Robin dodged it. "Raven, stop! You two need to talk and sort this out," Starfire said. "Well, well, so the airhead _can _think," Raven said. "Raven, don't talk to her like that, she doesn't deserve it," Terra said. "You're right; the person who deserves it is going to get it!" Raven said, slashing at Robin."Has it really come to this? Do you really want to kill him?" Cyborg asked. Raven lowered her sword, "I…I don't know anymore…" "Talk to us, we can help you…" Terra said, daring to approach her. 

Raven slowly lifted her hand, flexed her fingers, and blasted Robin with blue electricity. "Raven! STOP!" Cyborg yelled. Raven obeyed, stopping the electric blasts. She used her telekinesis and took his utility belt and bo staff so he couldn't block anything. Raven reached into her cloak and pulled out the same revolver that Servana had shot her with, cocked it back, and aimed at Robin. Cyborg blasted her to the ground with his sonic cannon. "We don't want to fight you Raven, let Robin live, please meditate," Terra said. Raven holstered her gun and assumed her lotus position uttering her incantation, "Azarath Metrion ZInthos." Suddenly, the Titans looked up as storm clouds amassed overhead, bolts of lightning coming through the roof and fueling Raven's power. Senras came flying in through the broken window and tackled Raven. "I told you to mediate on Avalov before coming here! Your emotions are out of control! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Senras said, then with the incantation, he teleported only her back to Avalov. "What happened?" Terra asked Senras. Senras dissolved the storm and turned to face the Titans, "Raven is learning my powers and they are very emotion-sensitive, just like hers, sorry about that," Senras explained. Robin came up to Senras and grabbed Senras's cloak. "What are you trying to do?" Robin asked him. Senras calmly grabbed Robin's hand from his cloak and twisted it a full 180 degrees. Robin cried out in pain, and Senras just looked at him. "You hurt her again in any way; I'll break your neck so badly that the only way you'll be able to breathe will be through a straw," Senras said, his teeth gritting at every word of the sentence. Senras twisted Robin's arm back to normal and turned to the other Titans. "Raven and I would love it if you would come to our wedding," Senras said, a smile now on his face. "Robin too?" Starfire asked. Senras sighed, "Just keep him away from my fiancée," Senras said. "Deal," Terra said. "The wedding is in two days, see you there," Senras said, teleporting back to Avalov.

Robin looked at his hand, which was now in a cast. Raven was the only one who could fix it quicker than normal, but she refused to help him. He regretted his actions toward her, he wished he could take it back, but she wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't even look at him, let alone be in the same room, he realized his last chance with Raven would be at the wedding, his last chance to set things right before she would never ever see him again. Robin thought how did he let things get this bad between them? How could he? He knew her better than anyone, now a stranger that they haven't known for even a year is making her a mother and his fiancée. Robin didn't trust Senras at all. Raven was serious about marrying him, a childhood crush now lover and father of her children. Robin still loved her, but the problem was that Raven was only one girl. "She should be with me," Robin said out loud to himself. I've known her longer, she's been with me longer, it's not fair! Robin thought, enraged.

Senras opened the door to his and Raven's room, to check on her. "Raven? Are you feeling better?" Senras asked her. She was lying in bed, eyes open. "Yes…what happened?" she asked. "You don't remember?" Senras asked. Raven shook her head. "You assaulted Titans Tower and almost killed Robin with your new powers, your emotions need to stay in check, now more than ever," Senras said. "So, I have to meditate more?" Raven asked. "Yes, much more," Senras confirmed. "Stay with me," she said, moving over to give him room in the bed. He obliged and slid into bed beside her. She put her arm around him and got closer, she kissed him and he returned it. He took off his cloak and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Robin was on top of Titans Tower, yelling into the sky. "Death! I need to talk to you!" Robin yelled. "Damn grim reaper!" Robin said. "Watch the profanity," Death said, entering from black smoke. "It's 

about time. I need your advice on something," Robin started. "Listen, I got crap to do, I'm not your personal therapist, places to go, people to kill, you know," Death said. "I know, I just really need help. I find myself in love with Raven again," Robin said. "Not again…look, just stay with Starfire, take her to a few movies, and your crush on Raven should go away," Death said. "That's just it; I don't want it to go away! I love her; now give her back to me!" Robin said. "I can't do that…no, I really can't do it, I kill people, I'm not stinking cupid, I'm Death, harvester of souls, the grim reaper, and I'm tired," Death explained. "Hey, you got Raven back for Senras!" Robin argued. "That is different, I owed him one. Now go date Starfire," Death said, trying to get out of the conversation. "She's not…she's not very smart," Robin said. "Really? Oh crap, I better call my bookie," Death said sarcastically. "This is serious! I'll fight to get Raven back if I have to!" Robin said. "Then…you will lose…" Death said sadly. "Look, Robin, there are plenty of other girls out there, just go look, I'm sure they'll-"Death was cut off by Robin, "They aren't RAVEN!" Robin shouted. "Well, if you do end up fighting Senras…good luck, look…I have to go now, some idiot just gave a stockpile of nuclear weapons to some moron somewhere in Korea, bye," Death said, disappearing into his smoke. "Looks like I'm on my own," Robin said out loud to himself.

"Beast Boy, hurry, we're going to be late!" Terra called to him from the living room. It was Raven and Senras's wedding day, the Titans were a little behind schedule. Robin, Terra, and Cyborg were ready to go; only Starfire and Beast Boy were holding them up. "Come on guys!" Cyborg called out. Starfire came hovering into the room, followed by Beast Boy. "Okay, let's go," Starfire said. Terra said the teleportation incantation and they were in Avalov. Robin set out to find and confront Senras before the wedding.

Raven was in her room, checking to make sure she looked okay in her dress, then she looked over at the window, a huge flaming portal had opened in the water. "No…" she said, knowing what it was on-sight. Trigon rose from the portal towering over the castle. He bent down and looked in Raven's window. "You can't be here! You shouldn't be here!" Raven said, about to blast him. Her father held up a hand to stop her. "Did you really think I'd miss the wedding of my daughter?" Trigon asked. "Then why didn't you come to my first one to Robin?" Raven asked. "Because I knew that that was not going to last, and you should've seen that too," he said. "Just go…" Raven said. "I only came to wish you good luck, my daughter, now that I have; my time up here is up, I must return to my tomb…" Trigon said. "Father, wait…" Raven said. "That is the first time you called me that in a long time," he said, still looking at her. "Why didn't you stay with me and raise me?" Raven asked. "Because, I am an interdimensional evil demon, and I have my reputation to uphold…it would look weird for me to be caring for a little girl. Congratulations on your new lover, he is a good man, he'll make you happy…good bye, Raven," Trigon said, descending back into his tomb. Raven watched as the portal closed after him. That was weird, Raven thought. She turned to the mirror and finished getting ready.

Senras was sitting on his throne, waiting for his love. Robin walked in. Senras jumped from the throne steps, and landed with ease in front of Robin. "Give her back to me," Robin said, his voice rising. "You lost her, finders, keepers," Senras teased. Robin took out his bo staff, "then will you fight for her?" Senras unsheathed his blade, "Will you _die _for her?" The two clashed weapons, "We both know how this ends, and Robin…I always win!" Senras said. Robin swiped at Senras, throwing a birdarang at his head, giving Senras a small cut on his cheek. Senras stopped and touched a hand to his cheek, feeling blood. 

"My turn," Senras said, turning into his armor-clad form, his mace swung, and crushed into Robin's shoulder. Robin cried out as he staggered back. "Too chicken to fight me as your true self?" Robin taunted. "Fool...This _is _my true self!" Senras said, blasting Robin with electricity from his eyes. Robin tried to pull his cape in front of his face to deflect the bolts, but they went through, shocking him anyway. Senras stopped, went back to his regular self, then lunged at Robin with his blade. Robin blocked it with his staff; Robin trued to roundhouse kick Senras. Senras was ready for it, and grabbed his foot, then flung him to one side. Robin recovered and rushed Senras. Senras dodged it and stabbed him in the side as he went flying by. Robin cried out in pain as blood dripped form his open wound, Senras came up behind Robin and was about to deliver a strike to his skull, but he hesitated…Raven would not like this…so he sheathed his sword and started to walk away. "Finish…me…" Robin said, gripping his side. "I would love to, but my fiancée wouldn't want me to," Senras said, walking away. Robin opened his utility belt and took out the knife that Senras had used to kill Servana and himself. Robin gutted Senras in the back, the knife protruding from his chest on the other side. "You…son of…a…" Senras started saying, gasping for breath. Senras fell to his knees, "I'm getting so fed up with you…" he said to Robin. Robin started to walk away, then Senras removed the blade, he put his hand on his chest and closed the wound before he could lose any more blood. "Cheap…shot…" Senras said, still gasping for air, the knife had punctured a lung in his chest, internal bleeding was causing blood to fill his lungs. He coughed up some of it. Robin just stood, "You brought this on yourself." Senras just started laughing through his coughs. "What is so funny?" Robin asked. "Fool…only I can train Raven, her powers are dangerous right now, and she might kill someone close, or even herself…" Senras said. Robin rushed over and helped Senras to the medical area of the castle. "Don't die on her then," Robin said, helping him up. Senras spat out more blood, "You better hurry though…there's not much time left…" Senras said, his lungs were filling quicker. Robin hauled him into the medical room and Senras's castle surgeons took over.

Raven was coming down the spiral staircase when Robin appeared at the bottom. Raven looked him over, "You look like you just got hit by a truck, what do you want?" Raven asked him, annoyed and pissed off like no one would believe. "Come quickly…Raven, Senras…uh had an accident," Robin said. Raven's expression turned to worry. "What happened?" she asked him. Robin led her to the medical area. Senras was lying in critical condition with surgeons racing to save him. Raven burst into the room and started healing his punctured lung. He coughed up the last of the blood and looked at Raven. "My love…Robin has something…he wants to tell you…" Senras said, gasping for air. "I love you Raven, I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings, I was angry…please forgive me," Robin begged Raven. She hugged Robin, accepting his apology. "Great…but that's not what…I was referring to," Senras said, slowly getting air back into his lungs. "Oh, uh…I was the one who stabbed him, fighting over you, in truth, he won the honorable victory, but he wouldn't kill me because he knew you wouldn't like it, so I took my opportunity as he was walking away and I stabbed him…sorry," Robin said, apologizing to both of them. "You both fought for me?" Raven asked, touched by their action. "Yes," they said in unison. "Robin…I never truly hated you, but I never truly loved you. I made my final choice, I want to marry Senras, I love him," Raven said to Robin. "But I will never forget our time together, in love," Raven said. Robin looked to Senras, Senras nodded, and Robin kissed Raven for the last time. "Now, my lips are his," she said, backing away from Robin to Senras. "Well…Raven…we should get out there, our friends are…waiting for 

us to get married," Senras said. Raven smiled at him, "I don't think you should move," she said. "Then, let's get married in here, I don't want…to wait anymore…I love you too much," Senras said, holding her hand. "Okay, I'll get them in here," Raven said, leaving Robin and Senras in the medical room. "Well, congratulations, Senras, I wish you the best," Robin said. "Thank you, Robin…I…I have something for you…" Senras said, pointing to a large crate in the corner of the room. Robin walked over and opened it, inside was a black bo staff, it was made of a stronger metal than any he had ever seen. "It was mine…when I was training…may it serve you as well as it has me," Senras said. "Thank you," Robin said, taking it out and attaching it to his utility belt. Raven entered with the other Titans and one of the castle mages. The mage married Senras and Raven, and they kissed for the first time as a married couple. The others clapped for them. The two stayed in the medical room that night, as it might've been dangerous to move Senras. The others left to return to the tower.

Raven woke up on the medical bed she had slept on next to Senras's. He was not in it, she got up and went to find him, and she found him in the library, seated at a big, glossy black desk, reading. "Good morning, Raven," Senras said sweetly. "You shouldn't be out of bed so soon," she said. "Really, I'm fine," he said. "What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked, moving to his side. Senras handed her the book, "Your new power to learn," he said. Raven opened the book, "These are fire spells." "Yes, Servana always thought that the power of the elements was greater than electricity and brute force, she was always into her magic spell books, just like you," Senras said. "This looks like a complex series of spells," she said. "Yes, but they are effective, I already know them, though I don't use them as often," Senras replied. Raven skimmed through the pages, stopping at several spells that intrigued her. "What about this one?" she asked. "Ah, servants of the flame, they are similar to those that attacked you Titans under Trigon's command," he said. "Are they good or evil?" she asked. "You see things so black and white, good, and evil; soon you'll learn that it doesn't matter. Anyway, they serve whoever summons them, so they can be good or evil," he said. "Well, when do we start?" Raven asked him. "Soon, my dear, soon," Senras said, getting up. "But right now, let's have some breakfast," he said, leading her back up the winding staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return, Chapter 5**

Robin rose from bed early to view the sunrise up on the roof. It was quiet, peace and tranquility. He felt like something was missing. More like some_one. _It just wasn't the same without Raven…no one to talk to, no one to help him sort out his problems… He had no idea he'd miss her this much, maybe he could call and talk to her…no, it just wouldn't be the same. Robin gave a long sigh and was about o go back inside when a tall black raven shadow appeared on the ground shadowing him. He whirled around to see the dark girl standing behind him.

"You didn't think I'd miss a sunrise did you?" Raven asked, a small smile on her face. Robin smiled and returned to the edge of the roof with her, looking into the sunrise."How's married life treating you?" Robin asked, trying to spark a conversation. "Very well, thank you…How's the team?" Raven asked. "Everybody's doing fine…why did you come?" he asked. "I told you, I never miss a sunrise," she replied.

"There's more…" Robin said. Raven looked away into the sun, not saying anything. "There's still something between us, isn't there?" Robin asked. Raven nodded, still looking away at the sun. "I don't know how we'll go back to just being friends…the transition isn't going very well," she said, confirming his question. "What we had…was special. You aren't truly sure you want to be married to Senras, are you?" Robin asked. "My mind is in chaos, I love both of you…I can only have one of you," Raven said. "Well, then we have to consider the kids too, Raven…You and I can't have kids otherwise they become a threat to the universe, and their lives are forfeit," Robin said.

"True, but Senras had another way to fix that…his first choice and the one he stuck to was the one he wanted. I knew that he had another way, but I wanted to choose one of you so badly that I didn't want to try it," Raven replied, looking at him for a moment, then back into the blazing sun. Robin stayed silent, looking at the girl that had once bore his children…he cried in his mind, weeping for the past. "Don't feel bad Robin…you'll only make this transition harder for the both of us…" Raven said, finally looking at him. "Well, you better go…the others will be up soon, and I'm sure Senras is missing you," Robin said, starting to go back inside. Raven walked over and hugged him, he held her for a few seconds, looking at her hair, gently stroking it. She backed out of it and teleported back to Avalov, without another word. Robin looked down, walking back inside.

"Raven, I have some important news that will shatter reality," Senras said as she entered the fountain-hall. "What is it?" Raven asked. Senras motioned for her to follow him; they descended a stairwell to a large open room, with computers and various terminals, and a large electronic map, showing the universe. "I have found a way for all of us to remain in our youth…" Senras said, walking over to the map. The map zoomed in on a location in the nearby planets. "Remain in youth? Are you sure we want to do that? I mean, it's unnatural," Raven said.

"True, but I believe that we should find this before others do, to ensure its secrecy, and take a small reward for ourselves," Senras said, trying to convince her. "I don't know…" she said, still unsure. "Contrary to popular mythology, the fountain of youth is not a fountain at all, but a rare fire that produces green flames. One must hold out their left wrist into the open flames until a small symbol is tattooed on your skin. The mark of eternity as it is known to the ancients," Senras continued, still attempting to persuade her. "I still don't think that it's a good idea," Raven said. "Imagine…imagine our kids never losing their parents to old age, increasing their and our own longevity…imagine your friends defeating the old decrepit villains as they do not age a day, and imagine the time…we could be together forever, alive and well," Senras said, his soothing voice in her ear.

"Okay…but you have to make sure that no one else gets their hands on this, and that our friends get this privilege," Raven said, finally conceding. "Of course, now tell them to come-," Senras was cut off by an explosion that rocked the foundations of the castle. "What now?" Senras asked aloud, racing up the steps, Raven not far behind him. Senras opened the door to the main entrance hall, Nisus stood with his private security force in the blasted out doorway. "Get out of my presence before I have you hanged…no burned is more what I have in mind," Senras said, threatening Nisus. "I'm sorry, my King, but your reign is over," Nisus said. "Oh, the rat can talk," Senras said, anger rising. "I know you found the fountain of youth, now give me the location, or I'll, I'll," Nisus started. "Or you'll what? Stare at me until I die of old age? I'm afraid that you don't have the slightest idea who you are dealing with," Senras said, unsheathing his sword.

"I'll overthrow you again, I've done it before!" Nisus said. "Fool, you fail to grasp my purpose of mind. I don't care about Avalov, as a matter of fact, I don't really run it…I have a whole council of advisors that practically do it for me, if you wanted my power gone, you should've just killed them. I have no real control, only the illusion of control. Now get out of my ancestor's castle before I blast you out," Senras said, charging at him with his sword. Raven drew hers and followed Senras into battle. The two lovers quickly dispatched the poorly equipped soldiers and had their blades crossed at Nisus's throat. "I didn't want to play this card, but you've left me no choice…" Nisus said. "What card?" Raven asked. Nisus threw a small ball into the air, it exploded, and Servain came falling from the sky. "Hey there, little brother…miss me?" Servain asked, tauntingly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Senras asked, blade ready. "We desire the location of the fountain of youth," Servain said, drawing an axe from his cloak. "Get in line behind everyone else," Senras said. "I don't think so, I'll be taking the express line," Servain said. Senras motioned for Raven to take care of Nisus while he took out Servain, she obeyed.

"Wait; uh…Raven, is it?" Nisus started. Raven nodded, slowly pinning him against the wall, her blade at his throat. "Raven, you're a smart girl… you help people…realize you are on the wrong side; do you see what this madman is doing?" Nisus asked. "He walks a fine line between genius and madness…but I love him with all of my heart, and you are against him. So, I am against you," Raven said. "How much longer until your children are born? I can promise them a good life in Avalov if you help me stop him, "Nisus said, trying to lure her to his side. "They were promised a good life when Senras became their father, and how dare you talk about our children," Raven said, pushing her blade a little into his neck, drawing a small cut.

"Wait, wait…I can…I'm sorry, please forgive me…just don't kill me please!" he said, kind of blubbering falling to his knees, begging her. Raven looked down at this man before her. "What am I doing?" Raven asked herself. She had promised to fight evil, now she was going to kill a man, she didn't even know what he had done in the past to deserve such a fate, and she was about to let him live, until he seized the opportunity and stabbed her stomach with a dagger. Rising from his kneel, and letting her fall to the ground, he kicked her sword aside, before leaving, and he left the knife in her stomach. "Remember who did this to you!" Nisus said, fleeing before Senras had noticed.

Senras clashed with his brother, finally defeating him with several blasts of electricity, and his brother fell to the ground, and then Servain dissolved into black smoke. Senras looked over to Raven, who was lying in a small pool of blood, "No…" he ran to her side and removed the knife form the bloody wound, and he used his senses to examine their two unborn children inside her. "Our son…" Senras said, picking up Raven in his arms and ran to the medical room.

"I need some help here," Senras said to the surgeons. They raced over and put her on a medical bed. Senras waited outside in the hallway, pacing, and finally crossing his arms. A tear rolled down his cheek. A surgeon came out and looked at Senras. "Well?" Senras asked. The surgeon looked up at his Lord, "We've done what we could…we could only save one of your children, but Raven will be fine, I'm sorry," the surgeon finished. Senras finally went in and sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand as she came to."Senras…are the kids okay?" Raven asked slowly. Senras tried to hold a tear back, "One of them will be…" Raven closed her eyes and let out a soft cry, "Which one?"

"The girl," Senras said. Raven looked up at him, "I'm sorry…" "It's not your fault, my love," Senras said, gripping her hand a little. "I should've killed him…I should've listened to you…" Raven said. Senras kissed her softly on her lips. "You did what you thought was right," Senras replied to her slowly, "And that's all I ever want you to do for yourself," Senras said. Raven smiled at him as he got up. Senras walked over to the small bed where their daughter lay, recovering. He carefully picked her up and carried her over to Raven. Raven held her daughter, smiling a little. "What should we call you?" Raven asked. "That's up to you," Senras said. "She's as much mine as she is yours," Raven said, smiling sweetly. Senras insisted that she name her. "Okay, how about…Sovina," Raven said. "I like it," Senras said. "Sovina it is," Raven said, giving her back to Senras, and Senras carried Sovina back to the bed to finish recovering.

The five Titans sat in their living room, watching some new movie Beast Boy had rented. "We never do anything new anymore…" Starfire said, bored with Beast Boy's choice. "Well, what do you think we should do?" Terra asked. "Anything's better than this garbage…Beast Boy, next time I pick the movie!" Cyborg said. "Robin, you haven't said much today, anything bothering you?" Terra asked. Robin looked from the movie to Terra, "No…just bored I guess, the city is a lot quieter than normal these days…" Robin said. "Yeah dude, where'd all the bad guys go?"Beast Boy asked. "Don't know, they haven't been causing as much mayhem as usual," Cyborg said. "Maybe they were all transformed into some kind of evil alien race that are training a huge squirrel army that…" Beast Boy started.

Cyborg punched him, but it didn't shut him up, "Where's Raven when you need her?" Cyborg asked. "Hey!" Beast Boy said, a little insulted. "She hasn't been around in a while, I hope she's okay," Starfire said, caringly, yet worried. Robin still missed her, she had left at a bad time in their conversation, and there was so much he had left to say to her. Then a storm rolled in quickly. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago," Robin said. Then from a lightning bolt, Senras appeared on the lawn, what looked like blood streaked across his cloak. He ran into the tower to the living room. "Senras what happened?" Terra asked. Senras walked over and grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down beside them on the couch. "Please tell us," Starfire said. "Yeah man, we'll help with whatever it is," Cyborg said.

"See any squirrel artillery batteries on your way here-"Beast Boy had started saying, but Cyborg punched him. "It's Raven…she…" Senras had started. "Is she okay?" Terra asked, worried. Robin listened intently. "She was stabbed a few days ago…" Senras started. "Is it serious?" Robin asked. "She's fine, but…" Senras felt his eyes start to water. "What? What has happened?" Starfire asked. "My…our…our son didn't survive the blade…" Senras said, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks from both eyes. "No…" Terra said. "I'm so sorry man," Cyborg said, consoling the young lord. "We all are deeply sad," Starfire said. Robin just sat, looking at Senras. "But, she's okay?" Robin asked. "She is…and luckily, our daughter did survive the wound," Senras said, his tears going away. "Daughter? What's her name?" Beast Boy asked. "Sovina," Senras said, smiling. "Oh congratulations!" Terra said. "Yeah, all the best," Robin replied. "So, where is Raven?" 

Starfire asked. "At home with Sovina, she hasn't been doing much else," Senras said. "Who stabbed her, anyway?" Robin asked. "You let me deal with that," Senras said. "I'm sure you'll get them," Cyborg said. "You have no idea…" Senras said, gritting his teeth. "When can we see Sovina?" Terra asked. "Soon, Raven is planning on giving her plenty of opportunities to know each of you," Senras said. "Oh and while I'm here, I have another matter I wish to discuss," Senras said. "Is it about the alien-squirrel regime?" Beast Boy asked. Senras cocked an eyebrow, and then Cyborg punched him. "Dude…that's really starting to hurt!" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, please continue," Robin said. Senras took a drink of his soda before speaking again. "I have found the fountain of youth," Senras said. The others looked at him in awe. "Well, flames of youth, it's not really a fountain…" Senras started. He explained to them what he had told Raven. "Whoa, how do you know it works?" Cyborg asked. "And how do you know that it won't just burn our arms off?" Beast Boy asked. "It doesn't sound natural," Terra said. "Does anyone else know where it is?" Robin asked. "I must agree with Terra, it does not sound very friendly," Starfire said. "Look, I know it works because I know someone who used it. I know it won't burn our arms off because that person still has his. And no, no one else knows where it is, and I'm going to ensure it stays that way. Terra, Starfire, I will agree it is not natural…but imagine the possibilities of staying young and alive forever…" Senras said. Terra and Starfire let their minds mull over what Senras was saying. "Won't this make Death angry?" Robin asked. "Does anyone care?" Senras asked in response to Robin's question.

"Where is it?" Cyborg asked. "In Avalov's system of planets," Senras replied. "I don't suppose you could be just a tad more specific, Lord Senras," Death said from behind them. The other Titans looked on him in fear. Senras just smiled, "Well, if it isn't the universe's personal annoying referee…put anyone in the penalty box lately?" "Typical Senras, using humor to hide the fear in your heart, which I see clear as day" Death said. "You don't see much day under that hood, so how do I know you can't see it?" Senras said."Are you always this difficult?" Death asked. "Which answer will get you off my back quicker?" Senras asked. "Neither," Death said. "Then say what you want and get lost," Senras replied. "Very well. You cannot go after the flames of youth; I will NOT ALLOW any snot-nosed kids to live forever!" Death said. "I'm afraid that you do not have a say in this anymore, you let my son fall to you, and now, you are nothing to me," Senras said. "Your son's death was a message to you from me; do not pursue the flames of youth!" Death replied. "Be gone!" Senras yelled and blasted Death with red fire from his eyes and hands. Death was reduced to black ash. The others just stood and looked at Senras. "Is he…dead?" Beas Boy asked. "No, you cannot kill death itself, he'll heal and rise from the ashes in a few hours. Now, we have to leave now if we want to get to the flames of youth before he heals," Senras said. "We aren't sure if we want to go," Robin said. "Raven will be joining us with Sovina," Senras said, half ignoring Robin. "Okay, I guess we'll go," Terra said. "Come," Senras said, engulfing them in darkness, teleporting them to the furthest planet in the system from Avalov.

**Author's Note: **It took me a little bit to decide how to best continue the story after Chapter 4, but I finally decided on this, not sure how it will play out, still thinking it through, heh. Look out for Chapter 6, should be up in a few days. Please keep the reviews going, I enjoy as many comments as I can get, it helps me assess how much people enjoy or dislike the story to determine how long until I write the next chapter.

Yours truly,

RavensMind


	6. Chapter 6

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return, Chapter 6**

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the space and stars around him. "We are on the furthest edge of Avalov's system, and the fire of youth is located at the south pole of this planet," Senras said. I don't see Raven," Robin said. "She'll be here in a few minutes. And Robin…" Senras said. Robin looked at him. "Remember that she is _my _wife," Senras said, a little annoyed by his care for her. Robin nodded and looked away, hiding his scowl. "This place reminds me a little of Tamaran, only…where are the cities?" Starfire asked. "The cities have a security cloaking system, should anyone attack my system, the citizens can hide in safety," Senras explained.

"The ground seems a little unstable," Terra said, examining the rocky ground. "That is because of the planet's core, it is much larger than that of Earth, thus, the crust is less thick," Senras said. "Alright, where do we start?" Cyborg asked. "Eager for eternal youth, Cyborg?" Senras asked. "Well…if the others think it's a good idea, oh yeah!" Cyborg said. Then a black raven shadowed them from behind, and Raven appeared, holding Sovina in her arms. The Titans introduced themselves to little Sovina, and Starfire was almost too excited. "How did she like the flight?" Senras asked Raven. "She did okay, but I could've sworn that she was actually helping me," Raven said. "Well, we better get going before Death heals," Robin said, interrupting their conversation. "Very well," Senras said, starting off towards a forested area.

Death rose from the black ash and shook it off. He grabbed his scythe and did a quick check to ensure he was fully healed. "That punk packs a wallop," Death said aloud to himself. Well, Senras had learned from the best, the great, and the powerful…Death had to find a weakness. Most of his attempts to faze the young Lord had failed; he needed an approach that would guarantee his victory. Death poured over all of his encounters with Senras, there just had to be a weakness to his power. Wait, his power _is _his weakness…all of those spells, what would happen if he were to question those powers, maybe he could get Senras to exhaust his spells. Death advanced to the Titan training area and created a hologram of himself, trick #1.

The long descent to the southern-most point of the planet was peaceful; Senras and Raven talked and discussed Sovina's future. Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking about the latest video games, Terra and Starfire went on about whatever seemed to come to mind. Only Robin was left out of the loop, he did not have another person to talk to, he stayed silent for quite a while, but then Raven noticed his loneliness and gave Sovina to Senras while she went to talk to Robin. "How are you?" she asked, walking beside him. "I don't know," he said a little hint of sadness in his voice. Raven looked at Senras; he nodded and walked past them.

"Robin, I love you…" she said and kissed him softly on his lips. Robin felt his heart beat quicker as he returned the kiss. "What about Senras and Sovina?" Robin asked. "Senras and I have discussed it and we have come to a decision…it's not easy for us, but we feel compelled to do it," Raven started. "What?" he asked concerned for her. "Well…Sovina is our daughter, nothing will change that, and I don't want it to. Senras has made a deal with me; he gets Sovina, and I can see her when I want, and she can see me when she wants, and in return…I can go back to you," Raven said. Robin was surprised, to say the least, and happy, but a little sad for her. "You don't have to do that for 

me," he said. "No, I want to…I miss you too much, Senras and I have too much in common, we run out of things to talk about and he rarely has any problem that he needs my help to fix. We love each other, and have nothing to say to each other, for we know what the other will say. I miss our sunrises together, and I miss our late night talks together, but I miss you most," Raven said. Robin hugged her but pulled out, "You can't keep going back and forth between us, putting us on an emotional turn table." "This is my last choice, Senras and you are not going to go through that again," she said. "What about what our kids are destined to do?" Robin asked.

"I don't think we should have a kid, you aren't ready for the father responsibility," Raven said. "Maybe you're right…but I don't want to give up…that," Robin said. "We can still do that and not have kids, I know spells to prevent that, Senras taught them to me after what Death had said about our children, so love me all you want," Raven said, kissing him. Robin smiled in the back of his mind. "Wait you two are going to get a divorce, right?"Robin asked, making sure that it was final. "We did that this morning," Raven said, and then she smiled at him. "What are you guys doing?" Beast Boy asked, poking his head between them. "Talking," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Well I can see _that. _What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked. "Beast Boy, it's not something you'd be interested in," Robin said. "Stop treating me like a kid! I can handle it, just tell me what-"Beast Boy was silenced as Raven kissed Robin to show him what they were talking about. "Still think you can handle it?" Raven asked, letting Robin hold her close. Beast Boy just walked away, a definite no from his silence. Raven and Robin continued along with the group, holding hands.

"Okay, the fire of youth is inside this cavern, and I think we-," Senras had started. Death appeared and kicked Senras to the wall. "Senras!" Robin yelled. "Go, get to the flame!" Senras said, pushing them with his power into the cavern, and giving Sovina to Raven. The Titans reluctantly obeyed and rushed into the darkness. "Why so desperate?" Death asked. Senras tried blasting Death with an electric flame, but it missed. "I want to be with my daughter forever and there will be nothing you can do about it," Senras replied, blasting Death again, but this shot again missed. "Admit your fear to die! I am nothing to fear," Death said.

Senras conjured a great electric bolt that went straight through Death. Senras continued blasting away, missing every shot. "Why…why… won't you die?!" Senras asked, exhausted by the heavy spells he was casting. Death's image fluttered and disappeared, and the real Death came in and held Senras by the neck, picking him up. "A hologram…cheap son of a…" Senras said, feeling Death's grip tighten.

"I won't kill you yet, I have a final order for you…you will destroy the Titans. You see, they have threatened the balance of good and evil on Earth to a point that I must take their lives. Now, go take their heads, and then I'll take yours," Death said. "The Lord of Avalov can survive the living organism Senras…Legends never die…" Senras said. "What? Shut up and go kill them," Death said, shoving him into the cavern. "Your powers will now be under my control," Death said. Senras unwillingly ran after the Titans.

The Titans stood before the great emerald flames. "Okay, stick your wrist into the fire like this," Raven said, sticking hers in to lead. "Will it hurt?" Robin asked. "Like hell, but that is a small price to pay…" Raven said, leaving her wrist in the fire until the mark appeared. "Your turn," she said to Robin. Robin approached the flames and reached his hand into the core of the inferno. It stung terribly, but he got through it. He looked at the mark of eternity, and slipped his glove back on. The other Titans all went in at once feeling the flame place the mark on their wrists."Now it's Sovina's turn…" Raven said, hesitating. 

"She's just a baby, Raven, maybe we should wait until she's our age…" Robin said. Raven nodded and picked up a stick and held it in the fire, she brought it back, now she had a torch that burned green. "I will take this so that we don't have to come back, I'll keep it safe…" Raven said. Senras came running in and blasted the Titans with electricity and fire. "Senras…what the heck are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, cringing in pain. Death appeared behind Senras, "Yes, now finish them off!" Senras tried resisting as hard as he could but it was no use, his hand let out more fire and electricity, he had knocked out all but Robin, Raven, and his daughter. Raven was shielding Senras's blasts. "Raven, kill me!" Senras yelled, knowing he would kill them unless someone did something.

"Sovina needs you, there has to be another way," Raven said, holding her shield as best she could. "She needs you more…now hurry and kill me!" Senras said, his electricity starting to pierce through Raven's dark energy shield. Raven felt tears forming in her eyes. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," Senras said, tears in his own eyes. Then Raven broke off the shield and blasted Senras with the powers he had taught her, pure flame erupted from her hands. Robin jumped up and grabbed Raven's sword and rushed at Senras. Raven kept Senras on fire so Robin could deliver the final blow, but Death kicked Robin aside. Raven's sword went flying back to her side, and in one motion she picked it up, leapt into the air and landed in front of Senras, stabbing him where Robin had before.

Senras gave her a smile as his lungs again filled with blood and he started coughing it up. She kissed him on his forehead and he lay back down, she removed her sword form his chest, and watched him die in her arms. Death slashed at Raven, "Your time has long since ended, devil-child!" "You cannot kill us, the mark of eternity will not allow it," Raven said, allowing Death to slash all he wanted. Death tried but could not break through her skin, his scythe was sent flying from his hands as he went for her heart. "Damn that fire of youth," Death said. "Watch the profanity," Raven said, mocking him as she said his favorite warning.

"Very well, I leave you to your miserable existence, but Senras comes with me," Death said, reaching out to Senras to take his life. Death disappeared with the Lord's body, leaving Raven and Robin alone with Sovina and the unconscious Titans. Raven picked up the torch and Sovina; Robin raised the others back to consciousness. Raven blasted the entrance to the cavern so that no one would ever find the fire of youth, then she teleported herself and the others back to Titans Tower.

Raven teleported to Avalov and rushed into her and Senras's room to Senras's meditation mirror. "Senras! Are you there?" she asked. "Please be there…" she said. Slowly, a figure came into focus. "Senras?" Raven asked to clarify. "Yes, Raven," Senras said coming into view. "How do I get you out of there this time? Or can't you tell me?" she asked. "Raven…I can't come back this time, my body and soul have been taken by Death, I would have no body if you did get me out," Senras said. "Sovina needs you, the Titans need you…I need you," Raven said. "You have always been strong, I need you to be stronger now, Sovina needs you now more than ever," Senras said.

"I can't raise her alone," she said. "You are never alone…the other Titans will help, Robin will too," he said. Raven looked at his reflection for a long time. "Wait, couldn't you come back as one of your other forms? Maybe the one with armor and mace?" Raven asked."I suppose I could, but that will be the only body you will see me as, and it might scare Sovina," Senras said. "That is better than being stuck in that mirror isn't it?" Raven asked. "Very well," Senras said. He held out his ring for her again, she kissed it, and he disappeared from the mirror.

He appeared towering over her in full armor, mace at his side, and cape flowing. "Now, we should get back to the others," Senras said, and she followed him out. He was taller than Cyborg as this warrior of a king. His helmet was adorned with spikes in a circle like a crown, and the face of the helmet had eye holes, but instead of eyes, they were pure black, and his mouth area looked that of Noh, also pitch black. His voice was much deeper, and he appeared much older than he really was. "What?" Senras asked stopping, noticing that she was staring. "Maybe it _will _scare Sovina," Raven said. "We better get back," Senras said, teleporting them to the roof of Titans Tower.

Robin was pacing in the living room, what was taking Raven so long? Sovina lay on the couch with the other Titans crowded around her. "Oh, she's so cute!" Starfire said. Beast Boy was changing into different animals, entertaining the child. Terra was making lunch with Cyborg. "Do we have to make tofu?" Cyborg asked, whining a little. "Yeah, Beast Boy lives here too you know," Terra said. "Don't remind me," Cyborg replied. "Oh don't tell me that you're still mad at him for beating you at that game are you?" Terra asked. "That's not what I was mad at him for, but thanks for giving me another reason," Cyborg said. Terra just sighed and continued setting the island table. "It's been a long time since we all went out to eat together, maybe when Raven gets back we can go out," Beast Boy said.

"We just made lunch," Terra said, a little angry that he hadn't noticed her. "Oh, then how about for dinner?" Beast Boy asked. "We can't just leave Sovina here by herself," Starfire said, still playing with the baby. "Can't Raven put her to sleep?" Beast Boy asked. "Raven will want to spend more time with her now that Senras is gone…" Robin said. "I was wondering if you were awake," Terra said jokingly. Robin shrugged, "I was just thinking." "About what?" Cyborg asked. "It's not something I want to talk about with you guys," Robin said. "What could it be that you wouldn't trust us to deal with?" Starfire asked. "Raven," Terra said. Robin just looked away, which said all he had to: yes. "Well, what is it? We might be able to help," Cyborg said. "Dude, it's Raven, she is the most complicated creepiest person, and how could _anyone_ help him deal with her?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, I think it's quite simple," a deep voice said from the door.

The Titans looked to see Senras, followed closely by Raven. "You're alive?!" Beast Boy asked. "Sorry to disappoint," Senras said. The others looked at their tall menacing armored friend. "Why are you in that?" Starfire asked. "It was the only bodily form of me that Death had not taken, it was this, or stay stuck in my mirror," Senras said. "Why is your voice deeper?" Terra asked. "Effect," Senras said. "How are you taller?" Cyborg asked, measuring himself with Senras. "Again, effect," Senras said. "Why the creepy helmet?" Beast Boy asked. "Protection, and intimidation, to scare little rats like you," Senras said to Beast Boy. "Welcome back," was all Robin really could think to say. Raven smiled and hovered over to Robin, giving him a small kiss. "Don't do that in here!" Beast Boy said, looking away from Raven and Robin. "Why? Is it getting to you?" Raven asked, with an evil smile on her face. "No," Beast Boy lied.

Raven kissed Robin again, just to annoy Beast Boy. "Stop it!" Beast Boy said. Robin and Raven just laughed at him. Senras walked over to the couch and looked down at Sovina; she looked up at him and put her hands up towards him. Senras picked her up and held her in his arms; she closed her eyes and smiled. "Lunch is ready!" Terra and Cyborg called from the kitchen. The others raced over except for Senras, who stayed standing over by the couch with his daughter. "You made me tofu right?" Beast Boy asked Terra. "Yes, it's right there," she said pointing to the covered plate by the sink. Raven walked over to the microwave and took out the tea that Cyborg had put in to heat up for her; she cradled it in her hands, and joined the others at the table. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all ate hamburgers and chips with some soda. "Senras come on over and join us," Starfire said. Senras walked over with Sovina in his arms, he sat down on a black executive armchair he had summoned out of thin air next to Raven and Robin. 

"So we were thinking we would all go out to eat for dinner later, what do you think Raven?"Terra asked. "Well, someone has to watch Sovina, I…" Raven started, then Senras jumped in. "I'll stay and watch her, you guys can go out," he said. "Are you sure you do not want to join us?" Starfire asked. "He really shouldn't anyway, his new look isn't exactly normal," Beast Boy said. "And you would know normal now wouldn't you, Green boy?" Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy gritted his teeth and got angry at Raven for her comment, but she took no notice as she continued to sip her tea. "Its fine, I'd rather stay with my daughter anyway," Senras said, looking down at Sovina. "It's settled then, we'll go out to that new restaurant & dance place and Senras will watch Sovina," Robin said, stating the plan. "Dance place?" Raven asked. "Yeah, want to try it out? I'm sure you'd be great," Robin asked, hinting at them to dance and encouraging her. "Okay," she said.

"Guys, we're going to be late!" Beast Boy yelled at them from the living room. "It's not like you have to reserve anything, its first come first serve," Senras said. "But one of my favorite songs is playing soon and I want to get there to dance to it," Beast Boy said. "Maybe you could dance with someone," Senras said. "Huh? Who?" Beast Boy asked. "I think Terra likes your music," Senras suggested. "I don't know…" Beast Boy said. Then Terra came out in a black tank top and black skirt.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't kill me," Beast Boy said, trying to hide that he was entranced by her looks. Senras smiled as Beast Boy floated over to Terra. Sovina pulled at Senras's cape, and he turned his attention back to her, he couldn't get over how much she was already starting to resemble Raven. Just as that thought entered his mind, Raven came walking in dressed in the same dress that she had worn on her first date with Robin. "I don't suppose that you know any spells that can teach me how to dance very quickly, do you?" Raven asked Senras. "Sorry," Senras said, laughing a little, and then he waved his hand over her hair, growing it longer like he had done before. He helped her with her earrings and turned back to Sovina, who was tugging at his cape again. Raven gave him a small smile of gratitude and joined Beast Boy and Terra. Starfire came out in her pink dress followed by Robin who was wearing his tuxedo.

"Is Cyborg coming?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, he's down in the garage getting the t-car," Robin said. Robin walked over and joined Raven, and he was finding it hard not to stare at her. "Uh, Robin?" Raven asked. "What?" Robin asked, still staring at her. "I…have never danced before…" she said, a little embarrassed. "Don't worry, I'll help you learn," he said, holding her hand in his in encouragement. She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss, which he returned. "Can we go now?" Beast Boy asked, sounding like a little toddler. "Yes," Robin said, leading the way down to the garage, giving Senras a wave goodbye, and left. A while after they left, Senras looked down at his daughter, who lay in his arms; there was something about her face which was asking: what now? "Are you tired?" Senras asked Sovina. She yawned loudly at his question. "I guess that's a yes," he said, carrying her to her bed in his old room in Titans Tower. "I have to go check on your mother to make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself dancing, you rest now," Senras said, laying Sovina in her bed and shutting off the lights. Sovina nodded off after Senras had left the tower.

Beast Boy finished his dinner and grabbed Terra's hand to go dance to his favorite song. Cyborg finished his pizza and went over to get a drink from the bar. Starfire went over to the dance floor to find a partner to dance with, she found too many to count. Robin looked at Raven from across the table, "Shall we?" he asked her. "I don't know…I am not that good," Raven said, to his offer to dance. "Oh come on, 

I'll help you," Robin said, smiling in encouragement. "Okay, but next song," Raven said, hating Beast Boy's rap music. "Sure thing, want a drink?" Robin asked. "I'll get it myself, excuse me," she said, hurrying off to the bar. Robin sighed, this would not be easy. "Everything all right miss?" the bartender asked Raven. "Not really," she replied. "Oh that's too bad," a new voice said, Raven thought it came from the bartender's mouth, but when she looked up, Senras was standing where the bartender was. "Senras? What are you…?" Raven started.

"Doing here? Trying to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself," he said, picking up a glass and polishing it with the bartender's cloth. "Well, unless you have some sort of trick to make me a better dancer, I don't know how you can ensure me to not look like such a twit…I don't want to embarrass Robin or myself," she replied, looking down. "Just watch your feet in your mind, follow his movements and add a few of your own…and here is some water," Senras said, pushing a glass of water to her he had poured as he spoke. "Where's Sovina?" Raven asked.

"Sleeping soundly, now I have to go back to her…knock him dead," Senras said. Raven took a drink of water and looked up to say something to him, but the original bartender was back where Senras had stood. "Have fun miss," the bartender said smiling. She went back over to Robin as the rap song ended, he smiled and she extended her hand, and Robin took it in his and walked with her to the dance floor. The new song had started and Robin aligned Raven with himself ready to begin, he moved first and she followed.

"…Way she moves across the floor  
The way she shakes her hips  
And licks her lips…"

Raven continued with Robin's motions and movements, adding a few twirls of her body to the rhythm, and Robin was impressed with her quick learning, adding some of his own moves to the song as well.

"…She's got sassy class  
Bring you to your knees  
When she shakes her ass  
She's a voodoo, voodoo child  
Just one look will drive you wild  
Slides through the night  
With a viper's smile…"

The two lovers continued to dance to the music and rhythm, Robin and Raven in perfect dancing form, Raven was looking more beautiful with every twirl back around to face Robin. He had finally found the girl of his dreams and he didn't want anything to take her away from him. Raven felt his strong emotions toward her and let herself blush, as she felt his same thought. The song ended and the two went back to the table where Cyborg was drinking a soda. "Nice moves Raven," Cyborg said, putting his glass down. "Thanks…" she said, still blushing. "You okay?" Cyborg asked her. "I have never been better…" Raven said, looking into Robin's eyes, leaning on him slightly. Robin smiled and was about to say something, but then the door to the building was blasted open and one of Slade's damaged robot minions crawled through the door, held up a pistol and aimed at Terra. "SHOOT HER!" the minion kept repeating, over and over again until he finally squeezed the trigger. Terra and Beast Boy were too busy dancing to notice, Terra was struck by the bullet in the head. Raven pulled out Servana's revolver and shot the 

minion before he could get off another shot. The robot's head exploded and its body shut down. Beast Boy picked up Terra and carried her to Raven. Raven shook her head, Terra was beyond her skill to heal, the bullet needed to be extracted by someone they trusted, so they took Terra back home to Senras.

Senras sat on his executive chair in the living room looking on the computer when the Titans came bursting into the room. "Senras…Terra's been shot in the head, can you help her?" Robin asked panic-stricken. Senras got up and looked at Terra's head wound, "Yes, bring her into the medical room…she doesn't have much time left," Senras instructed, and they carried out their order. "Now, stay back," Senras said. He ran an x-ray over her skull. "The bullet is lodged in her brain, draining her brain cells, I can extract it, but you must agree to stay back," Senras said, getting several cutting tools out from a drawer. "We'll stay back, just please save her!" Beast Boy said, almost to tears.

"Okay, now we begin," Senras said, picking up a few scissor-like tools. He went to work, cutting open her skull into her brain, extracting the bullet with tweezers and replacing the skull and skin. He placed the bullet on a small table, poked a hole through it, and strung a necklace chain through it. "What are you doing?" Raven asked. "Giving her a small souvenir," Senras said, tying it around Terra's neck. "Okay, she'll be fine, but she needs her rest," Senras said, ushering the Titans out to the living room. Robin went straight to the computer, not even changing out of his tuxedo. "Robin, Slade isn't back, that was just a remnant of his army," Raven said, knowing what Robin was doing before the others did. "Stay out of this," Robin said, a little more coldly than he intended, searching the city scanners for any signs of trouble. "Don't shut us out, she was as much our friend as yours," Raven said. "It's my duty to get rid of Slade and he's still around, I won't stop looking for him," Robin said.

"Senras and I killed him, he is dead, searching is a waste of time," she said. "You don't know that! You are kept in your dark room too long to know anything about anyone! You wouldn't know another soul if it hadn't been for us!" Robin screamed at her. Raven looked at him long and hard, a tear forming in one of her eyes, and then she turned from him and walked away. Robin realized he had just completely shut her feelings and her thoughts out of the whole thing; he didn't care what she said, all that had mattered to him was getting Slade. "Raven, wait!" Robin said running after her, leaving the others in the living room. He caught up with her in the hallway. "Raven, I'm sorry…I just…I don't know," Robin stammered, trying to find the words. Raven stopped and turned to face him, a more teary expression on her face. "Didn't tonight mean anything to you?" she asked, staring at the floor. "It did…" Robin started. "Wasn't it as special for you as it was for me?"Raven asked him. "It was…Raven, I-." Robin continued. "I don't mean anything to you…" Raven said, her voice sounded like she was almost crying. "No…Raven, I love you, you mean everything to me…I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that…it won't happen again," Robin said, pulling her into a hug. He held her for the longest time before she spoke again, "Do you really think that about me?" "No…no, no…I love you," Robin said. "For the longest time I even thought that about myself…so much that I believed it. You wouldn't know the things you lose when you're locked away…then I met you and our friends and…everything changed…" Raven said, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much," he said, kissing her lips softly. "I love you too…I'm going to go and change…meet you back in the living room," Raven said, walking back to her room. Robin watched her walk away, beating himself up inside for yelling at her, why had he snapped at her like that?

How could he? Why did he? Oh, help me. Raven kept thinking over what Robin had yelled at her. She changed into her leotard and cloak then waved her hand over her hair, turning it back to normal length. She took out her earrings and laid them carefully back into the box that Senras had given them to her in. Raven looked at her reflection in the mirror, was there something about her that night that had made Robin go off? Or was it just something else? Raven left her room and went to Senras's room; he was there, watching over Sovina as she slept. "Senras, can I talk to you?" Raven asked quietly, he nodded and they left the room to go to the roof. "Okay, what's on your mind?" Senras asked, looking at the moon, a dark crescent in the sky. "Robin…he-, "Raven started. "-Yelled at you? Yeah, I heard it…It's not like it was a big deal though, it was a tense moment," Senras said.

"It's a big deal for me, though I don't know why…" she said. "Your emotions are getting stronger, you may be subject to several mood swings while they get more powerful, meditate more to prevent that," he said. "Is this how normal people live? Do they experience this much emotion all the time?" Raven asked, feeling like an alien. "Often, some more than others experience it once or twice a week. I think you should talk with Robin some more and explore this deeper so he gets a better understanding of your emotional power house," Senras replied, joking at the last part. "I suppose so," Raven said, finding herself gazing at him. "Can you please stop staring?" Senras asked, jokingly. Raven laughed a little, and went back inside to find Robin. "Dude, what was that about? You went off on her," Beast Boy said. "I'm surprised you care," Cyborg said, reminding Beast Boy how much he had been insulting Raven.

"With me we are just joking, but with them…I don't know, it's just different, ok? So back off," Beast Boy said, getting a little defensive. "Robin, please let us help, whatever it is that made you yell at her we can deal with," Starfire said. "I'm okay Starfire, and I don't really know what it is that made me yell at Raven," Robin said. "Haven't been getting any from her have you?" Cyborg asked, teasing him a little. "Dude, that's not cool, don't even joke about _that,_" Beast Boy said, covering his ears. "It has nothing to do with _that,_" Robin said, a little angry. Raven walked into the room, humming to herself and went to the kitchen for some tea. The others watched her in silence, not wanting to ruin her mood, but Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak. Raven turned her head, eyes glowing white, and a piece of duct tape went flying over Beast Boy's mouth.

She returned to humming and got her tea, Raven moved to the door, motioning for Robin to come with her. He obeyed, not knowing what she was going to do to him. When the door shut behind them, Beast Boy peeled the tape off of his mouth and Cyborg spoke, "I don't know about you, but maybe we should've followed Robin for his safety, she looked pissed." "You're telling me," Beast Boy said, throwing the tape into the trash. "Beast Boy, turn into a fly and follow them, silently," Cyborg said. "I don't think we should do that…" Starfire said. "Don't worry, Star, they won't see him. Anyway, we'd be doing it to keep Robin safe," Cyborg said. Starfire conceded, and Beast Boy turned into a fly, following Robin and Raven down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't know…" Robin said after Raven explained her emotional situation to him. "It's okay now, just be more careful in thinking before you speak," Raven said, accepting his apology. Beast Boy followed a few meters behind, Oh that's good; they made up, Beast Boy thought as he continued to stay on the wall. "It's late we should probably go to sleep," Raven said to Robin. "Do you want to…" Robin started, unsure if he should even ask after what he had said to her. "I guess I'm not _that _tired," she said, giving him a small smile. I hope I'm not around for that, Beast Boy thought. Raven leaned on Robin's shoulder and they walked hand in hand to her room. Beast Boy whizzed back to the living room, 

transforming back to his regular self. "Is he okay?" Starfire asked. "Better than okay, Raven and he are going to…" Beast Boy didn't want to say it. "Well, we should probably go to bed," Cyborg said, stretching and turning to leave for his room. "NOT SO FAST, LITTLE TITAN!" a voice shouted, a huge figure stood towering over the living room window. "Tell me, where is Lord Senras?" the huge figure asked. "Who's asking?" Cyborg asked. "Lord Cavolar of Sevenet," the figure boomed, now lowering his…or its head down to the window, it resembled that of Senras's dragon-form. "Senras!" Beast Boy called, Senras came into the room and looked at Lord Cavolar.

"Well well, didn't think I'd ever see you again. What is it?" Senras asked. "My lord, your armies beg your return to the field of combat once more. The High Lord demands a council with all the Lords in preparation for war!" Cavolar said. "I can't just leave, I have a daughter to look after now," Senras explained. "You must come, or your powers are forfeit," Cavolar continued. Senras grunted and turned to the three Titans, "You three tell Raven that I will be gone for a while, and help her look after my Sovina, will you?" "Sure thing," Cyborg said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Senras shouted, and the two Lords vanished in a crash of lightning.

**Author's Note: **the transition to this story from my first has gotten me to question it's continuity…I will finish it, but I desire some more input/reviews from readers, not required…but it does help me continue, I apologize if I sound demanding but I do so want this story to be a success, not major…but enough to establish my mind to the point where I can write a different story when this one is through, maybe I don't have enough experience and my writing is a little amateurish, but I love writing about Robin and Raven, thank you for all your support and time you spent reading this story! Chapter 7 Coming Soon…

Yours truly,

RavensMind


	7. Chapter 7

**Raven, Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return, Chapter 7**

"Raven, Robin, are you two busy?" Cyborg asked, knocking on Raven's door, careful not to knock it down. Raven opened the door immediately, "We _were_," she said, a little annoyed. "Sorry, but Senras has just left to go to war, and he told us to let you know," Cyborg said. "Doesn't he know that he has our daughter to help me look after?" Raven asked. "He does, he tried to get out of it by saying that, but this other Lord threatened to take his powers from him, so he didn't really have a choice," Cyborg said. "Don't worry Raven, I can help you with Sovina, and I'm sure Senras will be fine," Robin said, putting on his cape. "You're probably right, and thank you," Raven said to Robin.

Senras followed Lord Cavolar into a great meeting room in a ship just out of Earth's atmosphere. Cavolar turned to normal from his dragon form and didn't look all that different from Senras, except for the fact that he was much older. The other Lords sat around a great black table, a huge chair at the head for the High Lord. Cavolar and Senras took their seats next to the High Lord's chair. "Well, Avalov and Sevenet join us at last," one of the Lords said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," another lord next to Senras said. "I wish I could say the same," Senras said coldly. "I am Fellren, Lord over Tamaran," he said, ignoring Senras's bad mood. "I don't suppose you know Starfire?" Senras asked him.

"Actually I do, we've never met in person, but yes, I know her," Fellren continued. "Cut the chatting. The High Lord is here," one of the other Lords said. The High Lord entered from a different door and sat down in his huge chair. "Lady and Lords," the High Lord started. Lady? Since when had a Lady joined their council? Senras did not recall ever meeting a girl at any of the councils. Senras gazed down the table to the hooded girl who looked oddly familiar, almost like…"Servana?" Senras asked the girl. The girl turned her head so he could see her face. "Hello my love," Servana said, smiling. "I thought you were dead," Senras said. "I'm sorry for my actions, I had a small episode of self control but I'm fine now," Servana said. "You can talk after we have addressed the issue!" the High Lord said, irritated.

"Sorry, High Lord Navon," Senras and Servana said. Navon ignored them and continued. "We have a problem that is of growing concern…will the Lord of Avalov please rise," Navon said. Senras obliged, standing slowly. "You have a daughter now, yes?" Navon asked. "Yes," Senras replied. "I would say congratulations but…you have angered Nisus, he was supposed to succeed you in your role as King of Avalov…now you have an heir to your throne and Nisus goes back into waiting…he has started a war against you and his ambitions stretch to going on to conquer more worlds. We must act and send all of our forces into combat, for Nisus has made a deal with Death…and Nisus will not die until his end of the deal has been carried out, the deal, as our agents tell me, is: Nisus's control of Avalov and all surrounding systems is ensured if he eliminates Senras, Sovina, and the mother of Sovina, Raven.

Unfortunately, the people at this table are bound to each other and their children, what affects one will affect us all; we are bound by our roles as Lords to assist Raven, Senras, and his daughter by any means necessary," Navon explained. "We pledge our soldiers to assist in this dark hour for: our fellow Lord, Raven, and their daughter," the other Lords said in perfect unison. "Lord Senras is thusly appointed to succeed me as High Lord at this time," Navon said, allowing Senras to sit at the head of the table, switching seats. "Thank all of you for your support; I believe that Death's protection over Nisus's body and soul can be broken, we must hold off Nisus's forces for several 

years, and in the end I will not survive to see my daughter grow up…" Senras said, his eyes started to water as he uttered the last three words. "I will compromise with Death, giving him my soul and beg him to let Raven and Sovina live…then Nisus will be mortal again and he can be killed for his actions against the universe. This war will stretch on for years…and at the end, I must die. I beg you to let me spend as much time I can off the battlefield with my daughter," Senras said, his desperation leaked through into his words. "This is the only way that Raven and Sovina will live, we agree to your request for time to spend with your daughter…we will allow several weeks every year that this war continues for you, and we will command in your stead," Navon said. "Now, shall we begin the planning?" Fellren said, turning to a huge map on the wall. "Yes," Senras said, reluctantly approaching the map he knew all too well.

"Four weeks and still no word from Senras," Robin said, monitoring the computer. "I hope he's okay," Terra said, adjusting the bandage around her head. Raven entered with Sovina in her arms, "Anything?" she asked Robin. Robin shook his head and Raven sighed, she carried Sovina over to the kitchen. Raven stopped and looked down at Sovina, I can't do this by myself…I don't want Sovina to grow up without knowing her own father, Raven thought. Robin could feel something from Raven's mind, he didn't want to disturb her, but she seemed troubled. "Do you want to go out for some food?" Robin asked caringly, advancing to Raven's side. "Someone has to watch Sovina," Raven said. From her tone it sounded that she wanted to go, but couldn't bring herself to leave her daughter. "I'll watch her Raven, you go have fun, you look like you could use a break," Terra said, walking over to Raven and Robin. "Are you sure?" Raven asked, slowly handing Sovina to Terra. "Sure, It's no problem, Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't here and Starfire is out shopping so we can just watch some TV," Terra said, taking Sovina from Raven very carefully. "Hey! You guys sound like I'm incapable of looking after myself!" the little girl said.

The three Titans jumped. "Since when can you talk?" Robin asked. "Since I was born dumbass," Sovina said. "Sovina, don't call people names…I don't know where you learned that, must be from your father," Raven said. "Sorry," Sovina said. "Then how come you haven't said anything before?" Terra asked. "What and ruin this red-carpet treatment I'm getting? Yeah right!" Sovina said, laughing a little. "What? You act like you've never heard a kid talk before," Sovina asked, noticing the weird look on Robin's face. "It's not like I haven't heard it before, but I expecting your first word to be mom or dad, not 'Since I was born dumbass'" Robin said, a little annoyed. "Yeah? Well stick it!" Sovina said, hopping down from Terra's arms and running to the sofa. "What a brat," Robin said. Raven gave him her trademark death-glare and walked over to her daughter. "Sovina, please don't talk like that, I'd hate for your father to see you like this," Raven said, reaching for Sovina. "Sorry, it's just that… well you see… I'm allergic to stupid people," Sovina said, grinning at Robin. "Enough!" Raven said angrily to Sovina.

"Sorry mother," Sovina said, looking down at the floor. "Try to watch the language while I'm gone Sovina," Raven said, walking with Robin to the door. "I'll watch her," Terra said, sitting next to Sovina. "I can watch myself, and I'll try to speak nicely," Sovina said, crossing her fingers behind her back. "That sounds more like my daughter," Raven said, smiling slightly. As soon as Robin and Raven left, Sovina turned to Terra. "Okay, you listen to me: I require a trip in to the capital city of Avalov to see my father's sword smith so I can get some practice in, unlike typical little girls, the only use I'll have for dolls is chopping their heads off. Got it?" Sovina commanded. "Okay okay! We'll go, just don't tell your mother," Terra said, getting the teleportation ready. "Thank you Terra, I think this is the start of a good friendship," Sovina said, beaming up at her. Terra and Sovina were gone in a blast of smoke.

Raven looked at Robin from across the table, they went to her favorite café for lunch, and the microphone was broken, so they couldn't listen to any dark poems, much to Raven's dismay and Robin's relief. "So…nice kid," Robin said, not knowing what to talk about. "Very funny," Raven said, a little irritated. "What?" Robin asked. "Don't think that I don't see that you don't like her…" Raven said, a little sad. "That's not true Raven, I like her, it's just that she came off a little… mean," Robin said, not wanting to anger Raven any further. "She's not that old yet Robin, give her time to know you…remember when we first met?" Raven asked. "How could I forget? That was some fight though wasn't it?" Robin asked, recalling the rescue of Starfire. "I didn't think you noticed me too much…you were too busy with Starfire for us to really get to know each other," Raven said, taking a sip of tea. "Well, that's changed now, and I'm glad it did," Robin said, smiling. "And don't forget that Sovina is also Senras's daughter, his genes will influence her growth too, and I already see his attitude emitting from her," Raven said. "How could I forget that?" Robin said, sadly, but he said it. "Oh Robin, I know you wanted children, but we can't…unless a solution presents itself," Raven said, just as sadly. Sorrow was strong in both of their hearts and minds. "I love you," Robin said finally.

Raven looked into his eyes, "I love you too." Robin leaned his head across the table and Raven brought hers to meet his in a deep kiss. "Oh, isn't that touching?" a voice snarled from across the room. Raven and Robin turned to see Nisus and a few skeleton guardsmen. "What do you want?" Raven asked. "It just so happens that the answer is speaking," Nisus said. "Her?" Robin asked, gritting his teeth. "Precisely, you see, if I capture her, I can lure Senras to me a lot easier," Nisus said, drawing a sword. "Just try and take her!" Robin said, taking out the black bo staff that Senras gave him. "Try? Oh no, don't try, do!" Nisus said. "Get rid of this pest and bring me the girl, as unharmed as possible," Nisus said to the two skeletons. Robin threw a few birdarangs at each of them, creating a flash of bright light, and he slammed his bo staff down onto one of the skeletons. Raven assumed her lotus position and used telekinesis to disarm Nisus, throwing his sword into another skeleton.

Nisus shot Robin with a pistol in the arm, Robin blocked it with his staff. Raven threw chairs and tables at Nisus as he ran at Robin. Nisus dashed through them like they were rain. Robin swung at Nisus as he came in range; Nisus swung his foot out, kicking the staff out of Robin's hands as Robin missed. Nisus drew a scythe from his robe, ready to come down on Robin. "Goodbye little bird…" Nisus said, bringing it down. "Robin!" Raven cried, hurling a giant fireball at Nisus, setting him ablaze. "Ah! Rotten devil-child!" Nisus yelled, trying to put out the flames. Raven got Robin to his feet and took him out of the café. Nisus ran after them, flames out now. "Fine! I'll just take your daughter instead! I only need one of you," Nisus grinned, disappearing with his skeletons. Robin turned to lead Raven back to Titans Tower, but Nisus tricked them appearing behind Raven, binding her. "Ha ha! That was easier than I thought," Nisus said, disappearing with the captured Raven.

"Raven!" Robin cried running to where they had disappeared. "Damn it," Robin said. "Watch the profanity," Death said, appearing from behind a building. "You! Where did they take her?" Robin demanded. "Can't tell you that," Death said. "The hell you can't," Robin said angrily. "Well, I suppose telling you wouldn't hurt the plan…Nisus took her to Avalov to the government meeting center, luring Senras into a trap," Death said. "Why?" Robin asked. "Nisus desires the throne of Avalov as well as control of many of the other worlds in the universe including Earth, war will come to your planet soon. The only way to get the throne of Avalov is to eliminate the current ruler and any heir as well as the heir's other parent, meaning your Raven," Death said. "What is your role in all this?" Robin asked. "Nisus made a deal with me, he delivers Senras's soul to me, and I give him the invulnerability to do so, and let him have control of several 

planets. His reign will not last long…he is a weak ruler, Senras knows all of what I told you, and in order to protect his daughter and his former lover, he will willingly give me his soul so long as I spare them. He begged me for this proposition, but Nisus doesn't know about it, so he kidnapped Raven to lure Senras to him," Death explained. "Why do I get the feeling that this is far from over?" Robin asked. Death let himself give an evil chuckle, "Because it is," Death said, preparing to leave. "I'm going to go save Raven before Senras gets there and if you interfere…," Robin said. "I wouldn't expect anything less," Death said, leaving Robin in a blast of smoke.

Terra was being dragged behind little Sovina through Senras's castle. "It's down here, come on!" Sovina said happily. "How do you know?" Terra asked. "My father took me through here before, I know the whole place, he says it will be mine one day," Sovina said greedily. Sovina opened the door to the armory and ran to a small chest next to a huge display case. "I know it's…in here…somewhere," Sovina said, digging through weapons. Terra looked at the all of the weapons, and slowly approached a big box on a dark shelf. She slowly opened it and looked inside, she couldn't believe her eyes, there were replicas of every weapon of every villain the Titans had faced, or were they replicas? Terra picked up Mumbo's wand and cast it at a small crate, turning it into a jack in the box. They weren't replicas, they were backups! Terra dared to move on to a bare wall that had a small number pad on it. Sovina called to Terra, "Hey, my dad says no one is ever allowed over there."

Terra ignored Sovina and typed in as if in a trance the correct code and the wall slid open to reveal a huge situation room, a large screen display o the wall. Terra pressed a button the screen and Gizmo's face came up. "Boss, I'm a little busy here…wait, you're not the boss, you're one of those rotten Titans!" Gizmo said to Terra. "You don't listen to my daughter very well…do you?" Senras said, coming in the room form behind her. "What is this?" Terra demanded. "My ways to control all criminal action on Earth, my secret…which you now know and I can't have that…" Senras said. The Lord raised his arm to blast her, but Sovina ran in front of him to block Terra. "No! Don't hurt my friend father!" Sovina cried. "Move aside dear daughter, she broke the rules, and rule-breakers get punished, right?" Senras said, persuading his daughter in little kid terms. "No, you broke the rules, you betrayed them and have hurt them…you should be punished. Don't hurt her, please!" Sovina said, falling to her knees begging her father.

"You remind me so much of your mother, how could I ever refuse you? Terra, don't tell a soul! It's not what you think," Senras said, conceding to his daughter. "Then what is it?" Terra demanded. "I only command them to steal and get money for me, the mission to annihilate you was in truth, not my doing…it was Servain who sent the Brain after you, and it is Servain who sends them to hurt you and your friends," Senras said. "But Servain is dead," Terra said. Sovina shook her head, "You cannot kill my uncle, me and my dad's fates are linked, what happens to my dad will happen to my uncle, he'll die when my dad dies," Sovina said, crying for her father. Senras brushed her hair and calmed her down. "So, where is Servain?" Terra asked.

"With Nisus, and by the way…Terra, it is too dangerous for my daughter to be here, Avalov is at war and…oh no," Senras said, rushing past Terra to look at the screen. Terra looked with him, "What?" "Raven has been kidnapped by Nisus, sooner than I expected…" the Lord looked down. Sovina ran over and hugged him. "What's wrong?" Terra asked. Senras explained the situation to Terra. "So…I must leave this life, my love, and my daughter," Senras said, tears rolling down from his helmet. "Oh…is there any other way?" Terra asked. Sovina shook her head with her dad, Senras bent down to look Sovina in the face. "You be good, listen to your mother, and don't forget to meditate as you learn those powers from the spell books I left you," Senras said. "I won't dad…I love you and…I won't forget you," Sovina said, tears rolling down her cheek. Senras wiped them away, hugged his daughter and turned to Terra, "Get her home safely, it's been nice knowing you," Senras said. Terra smiled and watched as he disappeared in a blast of fire. Sovina unexpectedly ran and hugged Terra, who let her hold on and cry as they teleported back to Titans Tower.

Raven woke up on a dark cold floor in a daze, looking all around her as she slowly regained consciousness. "Awake already Raven? I need more powerful tranquilizers next time," Nisus said from the corner. "S...sc…scr…screw… you," Raven managed to say. "Ouch, I'm hurt," Nisus said, watching her with a smile. Raven turned over so he couldn't see her face. Where was she? She looked around for some kind of clue, but only succeeded in causing herself more pain as she turned her head. "I don't…su...suppose I c...c…could have a….drink?" Raven asked Nisus. Nisus shrugged and handed her a glass of water. She drank it down like she hadn't had a drink in ten years, and then setting it down beside her. "What did you do with Robin?" she asked Nisus.

"Nothing, I left him standing in the street," Nisus said. Raven did not sense any deception in his voice so she let it go. "How do you know Senras will come?" she asked. "Because, my dear, he loves you," Nisus said. Raven looked down, a little regretful that she had not stayed with him, but she always felt something more for Robin than she ever had for Senras. "Ah, someone is here, perhaps Senras," Nisus said, going back into the shadows. Raven tried to take off the shackles around her arms and legs, but they were magically attached. Then the door was flung open and Robin burst into the room. "Robin!" Raven cried. Robin rushed over and hugged her, "I'm going to get you out of here," he said, trying to remove her shackles. Raven tried to help him, but then Nisus kicked Robin to the side. "Leave him alone!" Raven said to Nisus. "Hmm…I don't think so," Nisus said. Robin swung his foot around and kicked Nisus across the face. While Nisus was getting up, Robin took the key to Raven's shackles from Nisus's belt. Nisus kicked Robin across the room into a wall. Then the wall behind Nisus exploded and Senras came rushing in with his mace swinging, crushing against Nisus's spine. "You killed my son, threatened my daughter, and now kidnapped Raven! You are dead!" Senras yelled.

Robin seized his chance and ran to free Raven, once the shackles were unlocked; they fell to the ground with a clang. Nisus let out a wail as Senras bent his spine in two, which normally would have killed him, but Nisus stood still and with his hand, cracked his spine back into place. Robin ran with Raven to the door, but skeleton guards prevented their escape. Raven unsheathed her sword and ignited it with her fire and black aura, slashing away with Robin who was using his bo staff. "Why fight Senras? You know it's over!" Nisus called. "Just want Raven and Robin to escape before I let you kill me," the Lord said, blasting Nisus with electricity from his eyes and hands. Robin made it to the door and helped Raven outside and Death greeted them, teleporting them back to Titans Tower, and as they were leaving Avalov, Raven heard Senras's voice whisper in her head, "I… love you." "I know…I love you too," she thought back to him.

The Lord stopped blasting Nisus and unsheathed his sword, stabbing himself, piercing several arteries and opening a hole in each of his lungs, and he let himself die for the last time… Death appeared before him. "Do you fear me?" he asked Senras. "Not anymore," Senras managed to say through coughing up blood. "Ready to go?" Death asked, extending his hand for Senras to take. "Dumb question," Senras said, spewing out the last of his blood and taking Death's hand. Nisus watched as Senras was taken, body and soul, by Death. As soon as he was gone Nisus turned to Death, "I held up my part of the bargain…and you'd best keep yours!" "Of course, Nisus, of course…I am revoking your invulnerable state, and now you are free to wage war for control of the universe, Avalov is yours," Death said, fading into darkness.

Sovina greeted Raven and Robin when they appeared in the living room, running into her mother's arms. "What's wrong?" Raven asked. "He's gone…he's gone, he's…!" Sovina cried into Raven's arms. "It's going to be okay," Raven said, trying to calm her daughter. Robin walked over and sat down on the couch next to the other Titans. "No…it's not going to be okay," Sovina whined through her tears. Then a chair flew up and crashed against the ceiling as Sovina cried. "You need to calm down and control your emotions Sovina…meditate with me," Raven said, showing her daughter how to meditate. "Now put your arms like this," Raven said, showing Sovina. "And-," Raven started. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the two girls repeated. The other Titans looked on Sovina as she calmed down, but there was an aura of fire around her as she meditated, much like her father's. "Wow…" Starfire said, watching the flames change colors every time the incantation was said. Robin just stared at Raven, waiting for his chance to spend every minute of the rest of his life with her, caring for Sovina like a step-father…and things were starting to look up.

Nisus turned to his skeletal commander, "Prepare the troops! We invade Earth next!" "But sir! The council of Lords will…" the commander started. "Listen, I give the order! If I want advice I'll ask myself! I don't care what those idiots think, this is my world now, and nothing shall stand in my way!" Nisus yelled. "And if it does dare stand in your way?" the commander asked. "Then…we knock it down, and ensure it never again will rise up against me."

**Author's Ending Note: **Well, that's the end of story # 2, I am writing a final story to conclude the trilogy. Look for it if you enjoyed these two- _Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm_. Thank you for your support throughout the stories, the reviews have helped.

Yours truly,

RavensMind


End file.
